Through His Eyes
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: (AdultFrisk x Sans) Behind the gray door is the secret to ending the cycle. Losing half of your soul leaves an emptiness to fill with nothingness. Walking through the world with blind eyes, which skeletal hands can she follow to end the war and perhaps, fill her broken soul. (Hints of abusive relationships, molest, but nothing super onscreen. More for the emotional effect.)
1. Somebody's Looking Out for You

_Every reset was the same. I would feel the flowers under my hands, hearing the voice of my 'best friend.' I would take the steps through the ruins, feeling the connection of a mother I never had through the lonely old lady. My footprints were covered in the snow as I spent time with the skeleton brothers. My will to not fight earned me the friendship of the guard captain Through kindness, I learned much from the royal scientist. Preforming on TV gave me a place in the heart of the underground's star. I held my arms open to the great king, telling him I refused to fight and watched him die by the hands of a broken soul. Even with the power of trapped human souls, I could not step back out the door. Where did I have to go? My hand would reach out every time as I felt myself fall and awaken back with the flowers under my hands. "I don't understand. Why won't you kill me? Do we have to do this every time?" I knelt down and pet the flower's head as I walked by. That was the last time we did that. There was another player in our twisted game. I wasn't the only 7th human soul wondering around this place as another occupied both our souls. His once brother and former human child of the royal family...and the strongest..whatever he was anyone in the whole Underground as I watched through his eyes tear through every monster over and over again..but it was my fault...I was blind and let him in and led us to our death, and our rebirth._

When I was little, my sight slowly faded my world into darkness..I always thought that was why my parents abandoned me. I was too young to really remember them. I never really knew what took me up to the top of the mountain in the first place. My curiosity I suppose made me want to go see if the history and myths of the child eating mountain was true. It was the best decision I ever made and the worst mistake of my life. I only knew the monsters by their voices, and I couldn't tell that they were anything different I enjoyed my way through the world, luckily, by a lazy, but kind guiding hand. I loved everyone down there, but Sans was always on my mind. He was looking out for me and sometimes I thought I could see him following me, making sure I'm OK At the end of that journey, when I fought Flowey off, I looked back and decided that I wanted to stay. Over and over I'd learn more about the story of the barrier and of the war. How everyone wanted to see the surface. I grew close to Sans. We were always out a Grilzby's, watching TV, making jokes. I was content with my life..but then I found out, they were monsters. I became afraid. They were the same people I had just become friends with, but what was the power to reset? Why was it that only I, Flowey...and Sans remembers every move I made..every reset? Did I die when I fell down here? Was this my afterlife journey to heaven? Was Flowey some manifestation of what I've done wrong? Did I do wrong? Did that make Sans..the grim reaper? I attacked and destroyed everyone monster and I felt the fear completely take me over. I was no longer in my own body. I was misguided by my own hand, through the soul of him..of Chara. I could feel my dusty hands that moved out of my control. I would beg someone to end it all..and Flowery was the only one who could hear me, as I watched him die more violently then everyone else. He would stand at the entry way but I was able to fight him back and reset it. I had to watch everyone forget everything except him and I could feel his pass aggressive behavior towards me each time.

I felt myself losing more and more of my self each reset. Chara would take us through, kill some monsters this time, or only one other times. As long as I could still fight her off, maybe I could somehow learn to save their lives. I became close to Flowey whenever I could keep in control. At one point, I held out my arm, inviting him to come with me, even just for a while. Hesitantly, he uprooted himself and wrapped around her shoulder. He said it was stupid and there wasn't anywhere he wanted to go. I took him with me anyway, stick in hand as I had been through the same path so many times that I knew my way through the darkness to wherever I wanted to go. He stopped me in my tracks as we had wondered into an area that didn't exist before and found ourselves unable to leave. The way ahead looked like an endless loop of what was behind us. "There is a door here...that's all I see." He whispered. I opened the door and felt a strange heaviness come over me. The air was silent and dead, not the slightest breeze to be found. "Is someone there?" I called out and the flower whispered there was a strange man here with us, moving his hands about. I explained that I could not see and it appeared that he could not speak. My hands began to shake as I dialed my phone, hoping to reach anyone, as the monster didn't move any closer to me, but the door behind us had vanished. The phone remained silent except for heavy static. "My name is Frisk. Is there anyway we can leave?" I heard a scream fill the room as everything rushed around us and we ended up back outside in the trash dump. My phone rang as I opened it, there was almost 40 texts from Sans asking where I was. What felt like only a few minutes to us was almost a whole day out here. I apologized to Flowey for dragging him there. He said I was stupid for going into strange places, but said it was OK It was something finally different for him. I was awoken in the middle of the night by a text. The font was broken and static It said " **DonN'T bE afRAiD. i CaN SaVE yOu bOTh."**

We wondered every day to try and find that area, but it hadn't yet appeared again I remember asking Sans about it. If he knew anything about a gray door in Waterfall and would act funny, making a joke and changed the subject. Months passed and we saw nothing more of the strange monster. Many more resets had happened between then. My power to keep Chara at bay was growing weaker. Flowey tried his best to help, and even with his powers, he found himself fading as well. What were we to do. While I existed down here, the Underground cycled again and again through the same days, even when time passed. No other humans fell down, and Chara was unable to end the world like he wished, but it didn't stop him from trying. "Can you hear me kid?" I heard from the darkness. I was weak and could no longer take place from Chara. I told all this to Sans. I told him about me and Flowery becoming friends. That every reset I felt myself fading further and further away was the only way I could describe it. "heh. you probable can't anymore but, i forgive you. i know this isn't you." For a split second I thought that I could see Sans. I could make out a blue and white shape turning into dust before me with a grin on his face. I could hear Chara laughing as he grabbed Flowry and tore him in half, eating the other half. Chara had become more mad each time we stopped him..but this time we couldn't..I had no strength left, but I couldn't let Chara continue to hold Flowey in this torture of a body any longer. I managed to break Chara's grip lose and took what was left of the flower, holding him tightly as my corporal form could. I don't know why, but I ran my fingers about the phone, dialing the text back.."plese hep us." We felt of the world vanish around us and Flowey said he felt the darkness fill him. We laid dying in the dark world that felt shouldn't exist I asked him if he had any regrets He said he wish that he had stopped resetting and learn to live with his new body. That me missed cooking with his Mom, that and wasting so much time on an idiot like me. After a bit he asked if I had any. I told him that I regretted that I would never be able to allow everyone have their allow Sans to move on.

The phone began to blow up in texts as I held them out to Flowey. "Can you still read?" "Ugh, I suppose." He moved the phone near him as he forced himself on his side. "I am sorry to meet under these conditions. I was not aware that you were unable to see. I can not speak myself so I sympathize with you. You both have messed with time haven't you? The former child Asriel and this human child. You were both corrupted by such a powerful soul. His determination was much stronger then even your own. Every time you went back, he got little more of each of your souls..but this happened long ago didn't it Asriel?..Shut up, you don't know me...This place is where I am from. It exists outside of time and existence I'm long gone from this world and you two would be soon to follow but there is a way you can stop this." I felt a warm hand run over my chest, my soul slowly fading. "Who are you?" The text continued to come in, "Who I am is not important. Have you noticed how time passes, but the same thing repeats over and over again There is a way you can end this cycle, if you are willing to make a deal?" I felt my hand caress Flowy's petal. "Yes. Whatever it takes to stop Chara. I'd give my 7th soul up to save everyone." "I W _a_ S H **O** pInG YoU W **O** u _lD_ S **a** Y Th **AT**."

She woke up in the garden, gasping for breath and sat up. "Flowey?! Flowey where are you? Where are we?" She called looking around for her stick and felt someone else passed out. She could feel the flowers under her once again There was a heavy feeling on her shoulders and her ears rang loudly. "How did you two get here my children?" She turned up towards the voice, hearing Asgore. She heard a familiar voice awaken next to her. It was Flowery, but it wasn't..it was Asriel, the lost child of the royal family. She heard him collapse on his knees and hug the child tightly as he started crying. We were very confused about what was going on, were we in the past or the present? What happened to the strange monster? My phone was completely destroyed. The king was much more confused at where a human came from. He didn't know who Frisk was. We realized that the world had been reset the last time...and no one remembered me.

It took a long time to explain it, but we told him about Chara. About how they had somehow freed themselves from his tyrant grip somehow. They weren't sure how, but they knew that he was still around. The only reason Frisk was allowed to stay in the castle, was that Asriel defended her tooth and nail to make sure Asgore understood what was going on. The concept of outside of time, timelines and resets made no sense to him. He did explain that he remembered dying and he remembered killing Frisk many times, although he does not remember who she is. The human sat in the middle of the throne room garden alone. The very idea of knowing that she know longer existed terrified her. Many of the monsters were to young to even remember that the royal family once had a child, but as she had to hide out here, he wished to remain secret for as long as he could too because he was afraid of waking up as Flowey. Frisk watched as the king entered the garden. The room was dark as night had fallen. The moon light barley light up the golden petals as they had closed up to sleep. He looked down at her and said he no longer needed to collect human souls. The hole his sons death left in his heart gave him life again. He wasn't sure what Frisk had to do with Chara or with the return of his child, but he understood the darkness in his human son and agreed to let me stay here. Asriel grew on me quickly, like a brother of my own I never had. _But we both heard the voice talking to us in the darkness. How could we explain that we cut a forgiven soul from our own, leaving us to die until it was filled by nothingness. One should have been more careful when you make deals on your soul_.

"Hey idiot? You OK?" Asriel asked, staring down from where he was sleeping on his fathers shoulder. "Yes Flow...I mean Asirel. That is gonna take a while to get used to." "I have many rooms about the castle. Please find one that you would wish to call your own." "I will Asgore..I have no where else to go." The king reached down with his free hand on my shoulder. "It is alright. For now, you are my child as well Frisk." And the giant was off, leaving her alone once again. She stared up at the darkness, seeing a tall and dark monster there. _"That was quite a history for such a short life."_ "I'm sorry." _"Do not apologize."_ A disconnected hand rested on her shoulder. _"Just remember our deal. I save your life, you let me your free will when I need it."_ "Did I just trade another puppeteer for another?" _"Nascence"_ His hand ran down her face. " _Besides, I can not risk your life. I would lose half my soul as well."_ He kissed the top of her head before vanishing into the darkness. "I suppose this is where I be for a while...put away from a world that doesn't know I exist" Frisk grabbed her stick and pulled to her feet. "I'm..sorry Sans.." Frisk was slow to learn the castle, despite taking the same path everyday. Asriel was by her side whenever he could be. He still had the sarcasm that Flowey was known for, but he had a kindness to him no one had ever seen. He started treating her more like a friend as months went by, and a sister as years passed. Asgore was filled with happiness that he hadn't felt since the death of his son. But as happy as things were going in the castle, the Underground was growing more unsafe. When Chara had torn himself from Flowey and I was torn from him, he was almost unchained. He was trapped in the body him and Flowey turned into. He had gained more power without our souls to hold him back. We were watching the TV in Asriel's room. MMT was doing a report on an army building up in the ruins, lead by a strange monster. The royal guard was recruiting more and more monsters to fight off the growing rebels. Monster families were broken up as members disappeared. We both knew why, but how could we explain it to anyone?

"This is our fault isn't it Frisk?" Asriel asked, holding his knees. "It's my fault..I should have stayed as Flowey. Then he wouldn't be loose. I'm..I'm scared Frisk." Her hand grabbed his hands. "Don't be! As long as no one knows I'm here then we are safe." "Our child was alive all this time?! And you have the nerve to not tell me! HOW DARE YOU!" We heard the commotion out in the hall and headed down, sneaking to the entryway. "Mom?" It was Toriel with a few bags. Her body looked beaten, like she had fought her way free of whatever hell she faced. "Asriel?" The woman started crying and ran over, grabbing her son. "MOM!" "My child! How long have you been here? Why didn't you tell me? Why are you hiding out here?" "Are you OK Mom? Did something happen in the ruins?" She was quiet at first and then sighed. "I was chased out of my home..I'm lucky I survived." "That's because your really strong Mom!" "How long have you been back?" "..a..year. But I had to hide. I'm the reason Chara was set free. I don't...really know how but I have too stay here so that Chara..well.." Frisk shook her head from around the corner, telling him it must be secret. "Can..can I have some of your pie?!" "Of course my child." Toriel smiled, lifting him up before glaring at Asgore, walking away. Frisk stepped out when the room was empty and walked up to Asgore. "Are you OK Asgore?" "She still hates me. I suppose I really deserve it this time keeping our child secret." "I thank you anyway...but I suppose, I'm the only one that should be kept away. Asriel is your son. He's a lot stronger then he thinks. He's the kid of a boss monster. THE boss monster! It might not hurt to let him know that once in a while." Asgore chuckled, "I do tend to keep him sheltered..I don't want to lose him again" "He kicked my butt many of times before." "He has?..Well...now more then ever it might not be a bad idea." She felt someone lean over her, "You have no idea what that human is capable of Frisk." She pulled back from Asgore as he walked off to tell the castle staff of their new guest.

 _"Come along human."_ Frisk took the monster's hand and disappeared. When she realized she was walking, she was in a secret place even more hidden then her. An old abandoned lab, just under the home of the now Royal scientist. Her soul started glowing slightly as she sank on the ground slightly. The monster walked down the room and sat at a computer as the room powered up. _"Your soul is quiet powerful. I hope you do not mind borrowing it for a while."_ She looked up, seeing a less corporal version of the man that shared her soul. The computer programs started running as he was signed into secret files. **"Welcome back Dr. Gaster"** "Your name is Gaster?" _"Ah yes. I suppose I never formally introduced myself. My name is W.D. Gaster. Former scientist of the royal family."_ "I've..heard of you.." Frisk said. "They say that you fell into your.. experiments?" _"Somewhat, but that is nothing to concern your young soul about. Need you to stay focused."_ "Are we real?" Frisk asked as the man stopped typing slightly. " _We exist outside and inside of time right now. This is the deal you took to save everyone remember." "_ Yes..I understand." He turned slightly sighing. _"Chara had taken over your soul and the only way to save you was to..fill the empty space."_ "And Asriel?" _"Ah, he is a different story. Free of Chara, his..fused soul was his own again It's smaller and weaker then it used to be. You can see it in how fast he is aging for a monster. He has not changed much..I mean, it has only been a few years but..Compared to how he should be. But I think he will slow down eventually But you should worry more about yourself. Your getting yourself worked up and it is becoming hard to control our soul, please relax"_ "I'm sorry." _"Your still wondering. Focus human."_ "I can't. I'm sorry." He got up, typing something on the computer and lifted her, setting her on a chair. _"What do you like to do? Are you a drawer? Kids draw right? Reader? Anything to put your energy into."_ "Well, I like playing music..I mean. I like making music. I used to play back on the surface..It always reminded me of angels." _"And that was?"_

This had become Frisk's life. Every few days, sometimes many nights in a row, Gaster would borrow her soul and continue on projects, experiments and other activities he wouldn't share with the human. Frisk was well to keep hidden in the castle from the staff, but with Asriel's mother around now, he was more and more out of the castle, leaving her alone. One night she woke up, finding a gift in her room. As she pulled off the wrappings, she found it making music as her fingers struck strings. It was a large harp, meant for a monster, or at least an adult and much too big for her. "Gaster! Did you?" _"When you play the hologram, it forces you to focus and it leaves me to go about my work."_ "Thank you Gaster." _"It is not a gift. It is a tool to help you concentrate."_ "Of course." Frisk smiled as she started trying to play the strings. On days Toriel was gone from the castle, she asked Asgore to carry it to the garden. Asriel like to sit and listen to her play, but only for a short while before he grew bored and would run off to play. One evening, Toriel had come home when Asgore had to step out of New Home for a while and discovered the human in the garden. Asriel begged her not to be scared. Toriel walked over to Frisk and knelt down slightly, "Your a human? How did you come to be here? I never saw you fall into the ruins. It is the only way to enter." Frisk wasn't sure how to answer. She had fallen in that way. She had made the travel through Underground before, but no one knew, no one remembered. She was quickly to accept the child and gave Asgore an earful of how he could have hidden a human child for so long! And in such shabby shape. She was bigger then Asriel and was wearing mostly altered Asgore hand me downs. Toriel went out and got her own things. She had clothes that actually fit and things of her own in her room. Undyne and her apprentice Papyrus were always in and out of the castle. So badly Frisk longed to hang with them, even to just talk to them, but it can't come to be.

There was a knock at the front door as Toriel opened it. "Oh. Hello Sans." "i came to see how my puddy was doing. hear ya got kicked out of your home." "Puddy? Pun buddy. Oh." She chuckled. "What actually brings you there?" "looking for Paps. he's been in New Home a lot lately, figured he was here." "I don't believe so. No one hangs around here much. It is much safer to stay at home...but..do you want some pie? You can take some home to your brother." "i don't know. is it, pie-riffic?" Toriel chuckled. The skeleton yawned, stretching slightly. "huh? is that music?" He turned slightly ,walking down the hall. "I thought the castle was pretty em..?!" He froze in the doorway to the garden. Frisk was sitting on a chair as she was playing the giant harp. _"that's..a human!..but..she..she looks like the kid..but she vanished after the last reset.."_ "Hello?" He tensed up, hiding behind the wall. "Mom? Is that you?" Frisk stood up, walking to the doorway, but hearing nothing. "I suppose not." She said, walking back into the garden. "it can't be right?" "Hey Frisk!" Asriel entered from downstairs. "Mettaton had an interview with Undyne! She is so cool! I want to be a hero just like her." "What is it about?" "I think she infiltrated the ruins! It..it would be a good way to hear about what Chara's been doing." Frisk followed the child upstairs. _"Frisk...she..sounds different..how long as she been here.."_ Sans came back month after month to watch her, over hearing her conversations. He learned of her and Asriel's plans. As long as Frisk hid in the castle, Chara's power will never come to full flourish. As a sentry himself however, he was often stuck in Snowdin as the first front from Chara's base in the ruins. He wanted so much to talk to her, but knew it would put everyone in danger. It was harder every visit, listening to her music, he found himself enjoying the company of the refugee.

"Hey Frisk!" Asriel ran into the garden laughing. "Look what I found! It's for you. Well. It has your name on it!" He stopped , holding it out. "What is it?" She sniffed it and started laughing, "Is that a hot dog?!" "I know right?! Who would send someone a hot dog?!" Sans pulled behind a wall when Frisk looked towards the doorway. The teen started laughing even harder. "What's so funny?" Asriel said, cracking his hands. "Did you know that I once had 32 hot dogs on my head? Stacked straight up in a tower." "What? Bullshit!" "No bull! I swear. When I took a step, they all came crashing down." "I didn't think you were into sausage parties." Asriel joked as Frisk lifted her foot and pushed the kid back slightly in a friendly matter. "Gross. You keep this up and I'll tell Mom about the new words Monster Kid taught you!" "You mean that you taught me." "When have I ever used the word sausage party?! Haha..it feels like it was so long ago." "Yes, your getting old huh?" "Shut up Asriel!" "Come on. Dad was looking for us." "Alright, let me eat this first." "Wait, your actually gonna eat it? You know it's made of right?" "You love hot dogs!" "I do, but I prefer mine, less with a bow and tag. Come on, I'll race you!" Asriel took off, sliding slightly as he hurried out the door. "You can't beat me! You have short legs!" She stood up and started running, stopping just a few feet outside the doorway. She turned back slightly, staring right at Sans as he held still, not moving a muscle. "Is someone there?" "Come on you old fart!" "I'm seriously not that much older then you!" Frisk yelled down the hall. She turned back, staring at the skeleton and smiled, gripping her stick tightly. "It's nice to know someone is looking out for me..but you can't come here anymore..I'll put everyone in danger." She stopped staring up. "Oh...no one I guess. I thought for a second..must have just been a joke. Asriel is gonna pay for that." She turned and walked off. Sans sunk down slightly, holding his chest. "she stared right at me and didn't even see me.." His head titled slightly as his eyes turned black. "that stick she always carried..how could i be so stupid. heh, i'm sorry kid." He stepped into the throne room, staring out at the golden flowers. "she looks healthy..not so skin and bones now...human lives are so short..and she's wasting it away." His eye started glowing slightly, "because of that dirty brother killer." as he vanished from the room.

He continued to send her gifts and deep down, she knew they were from him, but as much as she wanted to see him, she knew better, and more importantly, Gaster couldn't know someone was wondering about. Asriel was growing to be a bit of a rebel and was out late nights with his friends. Frisk worried about her brother being out, but she wasn't gonna tell their family about what was going on. Asriel was very strong for his age. His boss monster blood was strong inside him. Him and a group of friends have even been making their own gang and occasionally was caught fighting separate units of Chara's soldiers She spent many nights staring out at the window at a city that she couldn't even see. Sans laid out on the couch, half asleep. He was jostled as the door was banded on loudly. "SANS OPEN THE DOOR!" "i hope it's monster scout cookies." "ITS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. WHOSE SELLING COOKIES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" "why are you still up anyway?" "I WAS SLEEPING UNTIL THE DOOR WAS ABOUT BROKEN DOWN!" "whose there?..heh, this knock knock joke better have a good punch..." His face went blank as he stared out the door "Tory? is that?!" He stared up at the tall woman. "I know I shouldn't be here but something terrible happened! I had no where else to go!"


	2. The Gray Door and Seperation

"uh..yeah..i don't suppose you don't have any monster scout cookies?" He chuckled, closing the door as she sunk on her knees, soaking wet from her travel through Waterfall and then covered in snow from the blizzard. Tears pouring down her face. "I can't find my children anywhere..and he..he took Asgore. I might hate the man, but he still doesn't deserve that state..well..maybe a little but.." Toriel frowned, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to drag you into this but I don't have any where else to turn.." "LADY ASGORE!" Papyrus ran down the stairs in his pj's and sleeping cap. "Papyrus, you must get a hold of the guard captain The castle has been attacked and my children are missing." YES MAM'! ALTHOUGH SHE MIGHT NOT BE HAPPY TO BE AWOKEN AT THIS TIME! BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ON THE JOB!" The taller skeleton ran upstairs to find his phone. Sans grabbed the monster by her arms, "Where is Frisk?" Toriel chuckled nervously, "I don't know what your talking about. My son's name is Asriel." The skeleton grabbed her face, forcing it to face him. "we are buddies, chum, pals amigos right? i know about the human...i've known about her for a long time..she's an old friend." Toriel sighed, standing up and relaxing. "I wanted to believe it wasn't you..that it was a coincidence..she knew you by name though.. Strange..monsters attack the castle. I thought I recognized many of them but they were all melted together and almost mindless. My children ran, but I haven't been able to find them. They might still be in the castle. There are other monsters still in there as well. Much of the staff didn't make it out.." Toriel put her hands on his shoulders as he started to sweat. "I need you to promise me something." "i don't do so well with promises." "Please find Frisk and watch out for her..if Chara finds her the whole underground might be doomed." "heh, why me Tory?." Toriel held her arms. "She likes to watch your comedy act at the resort. She was always pointing you out and talking about you..but she's never really been outside of the castle. I don't know what your relationship with my child is but..she is still a human. I know as a sentry you are to capture her but.." "hey, just called me a sans-try cause that's all your asking I do." "Thank you Sans."

Sans appeared in the middle of the judgment hall. Many of the soldiers had came through and began to chase out any of Chara's beasts. He walked past piles of dust, hands drilling deeper in his pockets uncomfortably "i knew that kid was messed up but this..selective genocide." The skeleton continued through the hall quietly until he heard a woman's voice echo in a dark room. He stood in the doorway of the garden, seeing it trampled and destroyed. Chara seemed to have particularly hated this room. The war was taking more and more lives by the day..and if how Toriel described them was real...they weren't even allowed the release of death, but to suffer in a fused, soulless exsistance..but how did he get a hold of Alphys's work in the first place. "Who would have thought he'd actually come here?! If I had listened to you. I wouldn't even be here!" He saw a short human sitting in the middle of the throne room. "I had to get Asriel out! He is safe now though...we are only lucky that Chara did not come as well..it would have been to easy to find me." She turned quickly, hearing Sans footsteps and stood up quickly, taking off. "kid wait!" Sans gave chase. He was impressed at how well she moved through the castle halls..but supposed that they don't change very much. She slide to a stop, seeing a large amalgamate standing there. It screamed, causing the hall to echo. "kid!" The stick began to glow as she spun it slightly. The beast followed it as she moved it back and forth. "Come on." She walked forward and put her hand on it's head. "Your test is working!" Frisk pulled her hand back, shaking off the goop. "Get out of here! You don't have to listen to him! You are your own monster!" The beast stepped back and melted down into the floor, disappearing. Sans slowly approached before he stopped, staring at her as she seemed to be talking to someone beside her.

"it's been a while kid." The woman tensed up, lowering her head. "It's not safe for you here Sans. You have to leave." "but, i'm not a tree." He shrugged as Frisk started to chuckle. "Please. Go away. I can't leave here..I'll put everyone in danger. He took the other human souls..with that kind of power..." "hasn't stopped you before...your mom sent me to find you." "Is..she OK?" "just worried to death...hey knock knock." "Whose there?" "body." "Body who?" "somebody out there really cares about you." "I'm sorry. As long as I'm here the cycle can't continue but..it won't repeat...I know you had been around Sans..I appreciate all the gifts but you were basically sending them to a ghost." "it's a good thing I don't believe in ghosts..well, aside Nabstablook." Sans chuckled. Frisk stood there, gripping a short staff like stick tightly. "Sans.." She started to tear up, "Its all my fault." She looked down at her hands. "I slipped up and he found us here. He..he took Asgore with him." Sans was silent and Frisk frowned gripping her stick defensively. "What are you going to do now? There will be more amalgamates here..we have work to do so we can't leave." She spun around held out her stick in a defensive matter. "is that anyway to greet an old friend?" He held out his hand as he remembered this from before as reached out slowly. He had a flashback of the small child standing in the snow. A time long since passed. His heart skipped slightly as she reached out taking his hand. A wave of magic came over them as his eye started glowing. "kid what?" Her soul started glowing as the black half glowed with his magic around him. " **D** _o_ **N** T TO **o** U _C_ h H **e** R!" Sans pulled back seeing the dark shadow tower over her as she pulled back, covering her soul from view. "what was that?" "Sans, you have to leave! I can't be part of the normal world anymore!" She took off running. He tensed up. "it was almost like i was being sucked in."

He wondered about the castle, watching the guard chase and cleanse the castle. It was strange that the beasts seemed mostly lost and mindless. Without anyone in the castle, they seemed to have came for what they were looking for. The sun slowly began to rise over New Home. Many of the monsters were given the bad news of the missing or fallen loved ones. Sans wondered about the castle, never leaving, but couldn't find the human again Only after a few days, Toriel was back in the castle. As much as she didn't care for it, with Asgore missing, she was forced back into her old role as the queen. "Mom!" She engulfed her child. "Frisk! Where is your brother?" "We decided it was safer if we separated He's staying with his uh, gang." She chuckled. "My baby..." "Mom, he's a lot older then he looks. He knows what he's doing. Besides, I have his secret number if anything happens." "Frisk...I don't..I don't think it's safe for you here anymore." She stared up at the monster. "But..where am I gonna go? What about you?! I can't leave you here alone." "Should Chara come back, it's better if you aren't here." She gripped her stick. "Where should I go?" "Roam about the Underground. Learn of the monsters and their lives. Learn more about the outside..your..your all grown up..I've held you isolated for so long already. Besides, you are much stronger then you think." "But Mom.." Toriel leaned over, hugging her tightly, tearing up, "Someone's watching out for you..Just leave Frisk!" She pulled back as her hands burst into flame. "Leave!" Frisk stepped back and ran out the front door. "I love you my children. But your safer out there then trapped behind these walls anymore." Frisk felt the warmth of Hotlands around her. "It's so warm here." She felt her way around. The elevators had been out for a while as people had to take the long way to get around. "I've never traveled here alone..I wish Alphys was here." She felt her phone in her pocket and opened it up. Every other time she had gone through here, she'd have Undyne and Papyrus on the other end, making the journey enjoyable.

"Where am I going to go? I could find Asriel..but that would defeat our whole plan. _"I could suggest we stay in the lab, however, that would be bad for your souls state."_ "Gaster..what happened when Sans..um.." _"Nothing to worry about. Let us focus about getting out of here, I am not fond of the Hotlands."_ "I love the warmth, but honestly, my favorite place is Waterfall. We should go there!" _"Hmm.."_ "It's not that far from the lab right? I..I enjoy listening to the echo flowers." _"I suppose it is suitable."_ "Now if only I can figure out how too." _"Come along.. I will show you. Things do not change that much."_ She hesitantly took his hand as the corporeal monster lead her through the fires and lava that flame monsters called their home. Being half of the same heart, their ability to interact with each other was on all levels. It was only because of his magic soul that she had been able to gain any ability of magic. She had grown on the scientist over the years. While he was obsessed with his work, he wouldn't admit that he felt..protective of her, even if a parasitic way. Her determination was the only thing that gave him life. That and he had this sense of..pleasure having such a power over her. "Can you feel it Gaster? The life, all the voices of monsters. I've had to be hidden away in the castle for so long, even the staff had to keep quiet to themselves..really...those gifts were the only things that reminded me that I existed" She said softly. Gaster sighed. _"There is a dump in Waterfall..you should look for anything you might want or need there. Humans lose a lot of good stuff in there."_ "That is a good idea!" Gaster got them through Hotlands then she ever had on her own. She soon felt the water splash under her as the entered a new area of the Underground..ironically, a place where the two of them had even first met. They rummaged through the trash for what felt like hours before the doctor stopped. _"Human."_ Gaster grabbed her arm. _"I was wrong. This was a bad place for someone of your condition to come here."_ "I'm sorry..I don't mean to be a burden." She was quiet a moment and then looked up at him, "Is it because this is where the door is?" His hand ran across her face, lifting it slightly, sighing annoyingly.

 _"Look here. It is falling apart however."_ Frisk took the harp from the trash as he avoided answering her question as he usually does. "It's missing a few strings but I would defiantly use it. Thank you Gaster!" Frisk stringed the harp as well as she could and sat on a couple of boxes, taking her boots off and sticking her feet in moving water. "Do you think Toriel is gonna be OK?" _"The royal family is decedents of a long line of boss monsters. That includes Asriel."_ "I suppose." She smiled as she started to play. It was fascinating how the music echoed much differently with the water around them.. She leaned back, staring up. "Gaster. What do the ceiling stars look like?" _"Why worry about such trivial things?"_ "I suppose not.." He sighed. _"They are small bright lights that guide the way for people in waterfall. It is believed that the water that drips off them is absorbed by the plants down here and that's why they glow Geography and botany are not my fields of science though.."_ "I understand...it's just, everyone talks about how beautiful they are." "they are, but they don't compare to a perfect hot dog." Frisk tensed up, hearing footsteps through the water. "I'm starting to think your following me." "kinda promised someone I'd look out for you..hell, if it wasn't for them..well." He held out his hand, "you'd be dead where you stand." "Is it because of Mom?" "hey, it's just between us right?" He stopped approaching, stopping feet from her. "how are you here? the reset? you never came out of the ruins.." "It's complicated...I see you still remember me though." "well, somewhat. your heh, a lot older then when we first met huh." He held out his hand, "so do you need a place to stay?" "Sans I can't..I'm sorry. The last reset was not my control..I killed your brother..and Undyne and over and over in that judgment hall.." "so your a musician?" She clenched the broken up harp. "I like to play but I wouldn't consider myself any good. Are you trying to avoid the conversion?" "i'm thinking of going to Grillsby's. wanna come?" Frisk reached out her hand and hesitated. "hey, I won't bite..everyone else forgot, but our memories are still there right?" She stood up and took his hand.

The world began to glow around them as she tried to pull back, but he gripped tighter. "What is happening?" He pulled her to her feet. Her heart started racing as she felt magic around her and she started laughing. "Can you feel it Sans?! It feels amazing. How are you doing this?!" "it feels pretty neat though." He pulled her forward, staring at her. "ya know...i was worried. you should have told me." "Sans..I'm sorry." She started to tear up. "it's alright kid. you..don't have to be alone anymore...heh, hang on." She felt her feet leave the floor as they vanished through one of his shortcuts. "scared ya huh?" Frisk pulled back from where she clung tight on the skeleton. "I'm sorry!" "come on." She followed in behind him as they sat up at the bar. "you still like burgers kid?" "Of course!" She said excitedly. She leaned on the counter. "It..is kinda quiet in here. Not like I remember." "a lot of the guard is always out by the ruins." "I'm sorry." "you..seem different from I remember kid. a lot less confident." "I guess isolation will do that to you." Frisk chuckled. Sans pulled out his ketchup bottle, tapping it slightly. "so how long have you been...in the dark?" "Blind? All my life really. I'm surprised you didn't notice before." "you were pretty confident. had even me fooled...did..did you just plan on spending your whole life there." "Yes..someone told me that as long as the 7th human soul wasn't found then well, you know what happened during the genocides. I could die and they could use my soul to open the barrier." "well..that's no way to live your life." "Come on Sans. You hated me after all the fighting. Why would you care where I was." Sans blushed slightly. "well...i mean..i know you were the one keeping him from ending those timelines." He laughed, "besides, now I have someone to go drinking with." "Heh, I guess I'm pretty old huh?" They downed drinks one after the other, telling of how she always had her suspicions that Sans was there and about the many times he should have been caught and he wasn't She told him of her and Asriel's plans more indept. About how Chara's power gain was their fault for separating from him. She was careful to avoid mentions of how they were separated

A monster came up to her, leaning against the counter. "Hey good looking. I've been fishing in the wrong place. It looks like the best catch was right here the whole time. A nice, fat one too." "What?" Frisk chuckled nervously. "I don't know what you mean." He placed his hand on her arm, pulling at her. "Come on babe. A beautiful, round monster like yourself should be out here, being seen. Not tucked away in a bar counter corner." Frisk knew she was on the heavy side. She loves Toriel's cooking so much, but she couldn't tell if these were compliments or if he was taking jabs at her. Sans eye started glowing as he turned to say something but watched as Frisk grabbed the monster's arm, prying it off her. "I am not even flattered by this mockery attempt at flirting. If I thought your small brain could understand me, I would tell you exactly why you were the most disgusting creature in this bar right now." His soul started glowing suddenly as she flung him across the table with a few more sleazy monsters were sitting about. "You best do well be careful of who you talk to for now on. And by all means, keep your hands off my human." Sans stared up at Frisk. It was her voice, but her manner of speaking sounded like nothing he'd ever heard from her. Even if it has been many years since they talked for this long. In fact, he was more concerned about how a human was using magic at all, let alone blue magic. "Damn you little bitch!" He stood up, cracking his knuckles. The doors flew open as a couple of the guard entered. "What is going on in here?!" A couple of dog guards tripped over each other They were a group of teens that seemed like they were barley ready to take on drunken crowds. "Do not bother wasting your time here. They are not worth it." Frisk said, taking her stick and heading out the front door. Sans ran out the door after her, grabbing her wrist. "wait kid!" She glared at him, "Of all of the monsters, it had to be you." Frisk frowned slightly. "Well, at least I learned something new. Times of fear and confusion seem to have a loophole. I don't have to wait till she sleeps it appears." "what are you talking about?" She grabbed the sides of his face as he grew nervous, not seeing her standing there but the ghost of a monster past. "Do not be afraid Sans. It is just like old times." Frisk collapsed over him.

"she's a lot heavier then she looks." He lifted her on his back and headed to the house, thinking about what just happened, or more so, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. The front door opened as he set her on the couch. He moved some hair from her face, rubbing her head. "your not alone in there are you?" He asked, laying her stick against the couch. He sat on the table, arms crossed, watching the woman. He was good friends with the human and he had watched her grow from a spunky and adventurous girl to a quiet and over apologetic woman. His fingers tapped his bony arm. The way she spoke wasn't her but sounded so familiar. He started to drift asleep. He had a dream about one night when the kid was staying at their place. He had been napping on the couch when the kid came over, watching him sleep. She twiddled her fingers before leaning over and kissed the top of his head, giggling and running away blushing, unaware that the skeleton had been awake the whole time. He stood up, leaning over her, watching her quietly breath. He summoned her soul, seeing it glow blue, but half seemed melted and black. It disappeared as his hands rested on the couch, leaning over her. "what have you done kid?" "SANS!" The front door flew open. His brother stared at him like a deer in headlights. "WHAT UH. ARE YOU DOING?" Sans pulled back, holding out his hand, "this is a human." "WHAT?! DID YOU TELL UNDYNE?! WAIT! YOU ACULLY CAPTURED A HUMAN?! YOU GOT OFF YOUR LAZY BONES AND DID SOMETHING?! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU! WHY DID YOU NOT PUT THEM IN THE HUMAN JAIL?!" "our shed?" "ITS THE HUMAN JAIL! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS!" "hey. Lady Asgore wouldn't be happy with that." "BUT IT WAS KING ASGORE'S WARNING ABOUT WATCHING OUT FOR THE HUMAN!" "this particular human is the queen's daughter." Sans chuckled. "OH! THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING! WOOWIE. ROYALTY SLEEPING ON OUR COUCH!" "heh, yeah. we should probable go out on patrol and let her rest right? wouldn't want any bad humans to get through." "OF COURSE! COME ALONG SANS!" The skeleton lifted his brother by his hood and took him out of the door.

 _Frisk wondered about her dream, despite the darkness. "Gaster?" "Ah. Your awake..well, so to speak." "Are we in your dream again" "Yes. I had to write my findings down..our.. experiment has taken a new turn today. Interesting findings indeed." "Such as?" She felt his hands take hers as he came into view. He was the only thing she could see. Most of her dreams took place when she was small. It was always in a large hillside, just under the mountain It was the only memory she had of sight yet, while he was in her soul, he could manipulate the said memories as he wished. "You do remember our deal right?" "I..I know." He walked away from her a bit, hands behind his back. "You let your fear take over, In your own mind's confusion you left yourself vulnerable. For a brief moment, I had full control over your body. It was fascinating, empowering and if a bit disgusting. Monsters have no manners anymore. My determination experiments seem to be working. Your soul was able to turn it into magic of it's own. An effect I really did not see actually working." He turned back, seeing her quiet and sighed. "What is it now?" "Sans didn't see you did he?" "I assure you my secrets are my own. As are your secrets..however, you did very well with that last experiment. I suppose the least I can do is let you get settled in this, ugh, tucked away town before we continue. I have many notes to go over anyway." "Gaster! Thank you!" She grabbed him to hug him as he slapped her, forcing her back. "Do not touch me." "I..I forgot I'm sorry." He stepped forward, grabbing her face, other hand running down her arm. "Do not forget. You are my human."_


	3. OldColleagues

Frisk sat up, gripping the couch tightly, holding her face and started to cry. "Stop it. He doesn't like crying." She rubbed her face in her sleeves and stood up, finding her stick and hearing muttering in the kitchen. Her hand ran across the table, feeling that she was indeed in the skeletons' home as it hadn't changed. "AH! PRINCESS! ARE YOU AWAKE!? I CAN MAKE YOU BREAKFAST IF YOU WANT!" Frisk stood in the doorway. "Princess?" "DO NOT BE AFRAID! AS A HUMAN, I SHOULD CAPTURE YOU AND TURN YOU INTO UNDYNE, BUT SANS TELLS ME THAT LADY ASGORE IS YOUR MOTHER." "Oh..I suppose." "JUST GIVE ME A SECOND TO FIGURE OUT THIS JUNIOR JUMBLE! WHY DO THEY MAKE THESE SO HARD?!" She walked over, feeling for the table and stood beside him. "These are hard aren't they?" "YOU THINK SO TOO!? GEINUS MINDS THINK ALIKE! TELL ME HUMANS! DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES?" "Sure! I've been told it is important to keep your mind sharp." "IT IS TRUE! WOW! I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WERE OTHER PUZZLE CONISQURES OUT THERE!" "Yeah. I'm not that smart but they are fun." "WELL WELL! IF YOU WOULD LIKE, I CAN TAKE YOU TO SOME OF MY PUZZLES." "I would love that Papyrus." Frisk blushed, tensing up as he narrowed his eyes staring at her. "YOU KNOW ME NAME..BUT...THAT MEANS YOU'VE HEARD OF ME?!" "Oh..uh..yeah! I'm always hearing about the Great Papyrus from the castle guards They say your best friends with the guard captain" "WOOWIE! WELL THEN COME ALONG HUMAN!" Papyrus bowed, holding out his hand, "COME ALONG PRINCESS!" "Please Papyrus, call me Frisk." "OK PRINCESS FRISK!" She chuckled as she took his hand.

He lead the woman out through the snow, talking about all of the battles that have been going on lately The war had pulled more people from their homes, but some of the best of the guard were children of the old guards, who almost had their skill in their blood. "UNDYNE HASN'T OFFICALLY MADE ME A GUARD. BUT ANYDAY NOW, I KNOW I WILL PROVE MYSELF!" "I bet you can! I can even let you capture me if it would help." "I THINK THAT WOULD GET ME INTO TROUBLE!" He stopped on the other side of a puzzle and snapped his fingers, causing a gate to pop up. "HAHAH! SEE IF YOU CAN FIGURE THIS ONE OUT!" "What am I suppose to do?" "IT'S VERY CHALLANGING! YOU MUST TURN ALL THESE X'S INTO O'S!" Frisk tapped her fingers, "There used to be a switch some where..it's how I got it last time...but I don't want to hurt his feelings." Frisk moved her stick about, hearing a dinging noise. "OH GOODIE! THE SOUND EFFECTS ARE WORKING! I THOUGHT THEY ADDED A NICE TOUCH!" Frisk laughed, tapping between rocks, feeling the floor tiles change under her. Her stick got caught between on of the tiles as she fell forward, falling right on her face. "HUMAN!" Papyrus ran over, helping her up. "I'm OK" "YOU REALLY SHOULD OPEN YOUR EYES WHEN YOU DO PUZZLES! HOW WILL YOU EVER BE ABLE TO SEE WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" Frisk chuckled, hands resting on her legs. "That wouldn't help them any. I've got it I swear, just have to find my stick." Papyrus helped her up as her hand gripped tightly onto his glove. "Papyrus..do you still believe everyone is good inside?" "OF COURSE EVERYONE HAS GOOD INSIDE!" She held her chest, "What if that person was good, but did a lot of bad things and then selfishly made things worse?" "WELL. I WOULD STILL FORGIVE THAT PERSON BECAUSE I BELEIVE THAT YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR FATE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS! LOOK AT ME! I USED TO BE A SCARDY BONES WHEN I WAS LITTLE, AND NOW MY SPECIAL ATTACKS ARE AMAZING!" "You used to be a scardy bones?" "OH ALL THE TIME. BUT SANS WAS EVEN MORE THEN ME. HE WAS LUCKY TO HAVE SUCH A COOL BROTHER TO LOOK AFTER HIM!"

"Papyrus...I..I don't have anywhere to go. Could I possibly stay with you and your brother for a while. I won't be in the way I promise." "OF COURSE! ANYONE WHO LOVES PUZZLES AND HATES THE JUNIOR JUMBLE IS A FRIEND OF MINE! I MEAN, YOU COULD HAVE ATTACKED ME LIKE WE ARE WARNED." "Humans are attacking?" "WELL, JUST ONE FROM WHAT WE'VE TOLD. BUT YOU ARE DIFFRENT, I CAN TELL." "Thank you Papyrus. I appreciate that. I..really do. It feels like I've been a shadow for so long." "Papyrus!" A couple of smaller children came over. "There's a problem in Waterfall! There is a beast attacked and captured a group of us! We were just camping out there and then.." The child started tearing up. "I'M AM NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE SNOWDIN UNGUARDED THOUGH! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" "I can go!" "ARE YOU SURE HUMAN?!" "Yes! It's time I give back to my home!" Frisk exclaimed excitedly. "OK THEN! I BELEIVE IN YOU! CHILDREN! LET US RETURN TO YOUR PARENTS! I WILL WARN UNDYNE OF WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON!" A few of the less wounded children lead the human towards Waterfall. They explained to her that they were camping by the big waterfall just outside Snowdin when one of the strange white beasts attacked them. Apparently, the beasts have become more daring and have been seen traveling outside of the ruins, appearing almost from no where. "Someone help!" "Help us please!" Frisk moved the kids behind her. "You guys need to go back to Snowdin. Don't worry. I can..I can do something." The children were quick to abandon her as she continued forward, snow melting away into the dark and moist ground. This wasn't like when she was little. The amalgamates didn't understand mercy. She had been able to scare them off before, as they still had fractions of their former selves..but these new ones were completely soulless much like Flowey with less consciousness

She stared across the broken flower bridge, seeing them cowering behind a large monster. " _Ready to go again already?"_ She looked up at Gaster, holding her chest. "Yes...I'm ready.." Her soul started to glow as she spun her stick slightly. Small magic formed in the golden flowers that decorated the top. "Just do not over do it." "White beast!" The creature turned slightly. She hesitated, stepping back. She heard the whimpering and the barking, calls for memories they couldn't remember, screaming in pain. This beast was similar to the beast she met long ago. A poor family of dogs melted together in a twisted, yet happy form. There was no sense of joy from the creature before her. She just met the young doggo guards and hearing the stories from Papyrus. This creature must have been the dogs of her youth. She petted them, played fetch and cards. Had she still been around maybe she could have done something to help them. "Dogressa..Greater Dog...Doggo...I'm." She felt her blood leave her face as it crawled over the water, towering over her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry.." She dropped her stick, pulling back against a wall. "I could have stopped it. I let Chara loose. I can't...I.." Frisk sank against the ground. "your gonna have a bad time buddy." Bones surrounded the beast, striking it down. It broke up into piles of melted monster that absorbed into a ground and vanished. "Sans! You saved us!" "We were so sacred." "ya kids should probable head home." "Yay!" "We are free!" The children all ran off. The skeleton looked down, seeing Frisk whispering inaudible mutters. "kid?" He leaned in closer. "I' I'm sorry. I messed it up. Please don't make me go away. I'll make it up. I just got scared. I knew those monsters. I don't want to disappear. I have it you don't need to..please..Papyrus will be worried.." Sans grabbed her arms, kneeling down. "knock knock." Frisk stopped, hands still tight on her head. "Whose there?" He gently grabbed her face, lifting it up, "it's just you and me kid."

"Sans?" Her hands hesitated and reached out before pulling back. "I made those beasts. I could have prevented everything. I just wanted Chara out of my head. I didn't want to feel dust on my hands anymore. I let this war happen. I should have just let it all end." "i don't really like the idea of the end. beginnings are more interesting" His eye started glowing slightly as he pulled back. "beginnings like our reunited friendship. where friends shouldn't hide things from anyone." Frisk held her arms, staring down at the ground. "Are..the kids OK?" "Snowdin kids are tougher then they act." "That's good." She followed after the skeleton as they entered the eternal blizzard of Snowdin. She stopped, calling his name and finally breaking the silence. "..Sans.." He stopped, hands in his pockets, not looking back at her. "Please forgive him whatever comes next." "PRINCESS!" Papyrus ran past his brother and hugged the human. "YOUR OK! THE KIDS CAME BACK SAFLY AND ARE ALL BANDAGED UP. THEY SAID YOU GOT HURT. ARE YOU OK?!" Someone grabbed his scarf, pulling him back. "Papyrus! That is a human!" Undyne towered over them all in large and heavy armor, old and scratched from many battles. "YES. BUT SHE IS THE PRINCSES." "Princess?! The royal family has a son. How dare this human trick you like that!" "SHE ISN'T LIKE THAT UNDYNE. SHE REALLY IS NICE. EVEN IF SHE IS LIEING TO ME, I FORGIVE HER. SHE'S MY FRIEND." "Paps, you know the law..I..I will deal with you later. Your too forgiving for your own good." The captain summoned her spear. "Human. I know how tough your race is. I look forward to destroying you!" She javolined her spear as Frisk barley stepped aside, dodging it. "You all brawn and no brains are always good for a laugh You go where the finger points without question. Even now as a member of the royal family stands here, you much rather bring her soul to Asgore because she is human rather then talk to her like civilized people."

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Undyne readied her spear as Frisk vanished, appearing before her, staring up at the captain. "I never once said the word stupid. You referred to yourself as such. See my dear Frisk. This is what I have been trying to get you to understand. You are better then these monsters." Undyne grabbed her shirt, lifting her up. "How dare you say that to my face!? Who the hell do you think you are human?!" She was suddenly sent flying back as Frisks hand glowed blue. She smiled, chuckling and looked back slightly. One of her eyes was open and glowed a silvery color. "It is good to see you Sans. Even if I did not show proper appreciation." Undyne wiped the blood from her lip. "I will have your soul human! Then we can end this war!" Ten, fifteen spears formed in groups, trying to strike her as she chuckled, bones appearing to block each barrage. Frisk grabbed her wrist. "Don't hurt her! She's Undyne! She's the hero underground needs!...You call her a hero because she can beat up anything that comes her way? That is the mindset of a moron Frisk. I thought I taught you better." They watched as she carried out a whole argument with herself. Undyne moved quickly, appearing before the human who proceeded to grab the woman's arm, snapping it from the elbow and throwing her back. "Damn it! How many hands do you have?!" She gripped her spear tightly as Papyrus stood between them when she went to charge again. "UNDYNE. LET HER GO! SHES NOT LIKE THE OTHER HUMAN. SHE IS NICE AND." "Nice?! She snapped my fucking arm! Tsk..I can't believe you'd turn traitor Paps...I'm sorry but I will go through you! Its my duty!" She readied her spear as someone grabbed Papyrus, pushing him back. He stared down at the spear sticking in the ground just in front of the skeleton. "PRINCESS?" "Don't hurt Papyrus. Please believe me that isn't me." Frisk gripped the front of the guard tightly. "Don't hurt him."

She grabbed her head. "This isn't part of the deal! You swore not to lay a hand on anyone else!" She ran over to Undyne as she shoved her back. "Get away from me!" Frisk grabbed her stick and forced it in her broken hand. "Let me help you!" The human, wasn't really strong enough to hold the monster down. The flowers began to glow as well as half of Frisks soul. Her hp began to lower as Undynes recovered. She pulled back, gasping and pulled herself to her feet and took off running. Her feet stumbled over the thick snow as the sounds of the town grew fainter and more distant. When she couldn't go anymore, she collapsed on the ground, holding her chest and looking up. Frisk couldn't see him, but knew Gaster was standing there, staring down at her. _"Well that was quiet exhilarating The power of your determination is intoxicating. Tiredness.. intoxication and fear weakens your soul. They all let me in a little differently"_ "That wasn't part of the deal! You weren't to lay hands on anyone but Chara!" He grabbed her throat, forcing her to fully sit back down. _"And you."_ He released her, grabbing her chin tightly as he grabbed her chest, pulling her soul out. _"Would you consider that...fish.. Strong?..hmm..not talking to me now? That is alright. Just listen then._ " She laid over on her side when his grip tightened on her soul, pulling it out as he stood up. _"Humans ability to produce determination is a power fit for a god." His finger ran down the heart as she moaned slightly, holding her body. "Yet. Why? Why can not a monster soul handle such power? You react the same way as a monster."_ He jammed his finger deeper in the soul causing her to cry out, blushing. _"Do you feel that sense of pleasure? The pulling at your heart strings? A warmth through out your body. A body without a soul is no more then a shell..well..you knew this already. But a human soul without a shell is a world of opportunities. In the small times where I am allowed control your soul has been able to harness magic from my own. Very impressive."_

He knelt down, watching her body twinge under his grasp. _"And here we are. I could crush your soul right here ending your life, but that would be barbaric. On another hand, I can squeeze it just right, making you squirm."_ Gaster's fingers continued to dance around the soul, sending unwanted pleasure through the human's body. _"Alas You are my only connect to the physical world, so I suggest we go back to playing nice. Remember. You tried violence and fighting. Maybe it's time to use your mind instead...I do have to admit. As you've grown, your soul has gotten only more..intoxicating."_ He blinked, standing up, seeing the shorter skeleton standing there. _"Ah, my shining apprentice. Life has not done you well I see."_ Sans hands drilled deeper in his pockets. "how are you here?" _"I am so glad you asked. I have been craving an other intellectual opinion."_ Gaster turned, holding the soul in his hand. " _Soul binding. Another one of my many pet projects. Why is it that a monster can absorb a human soul, but not vise versa. When a soul is absorbed, the absorbed personality completely disappears. When I saw this with the royal child, I began to wonder, why. What if you could bind two souls together as one. Ah, but monsters turn to dust if their soul is beyond repair. But human souls are so resilient. And then I saw the lovely Frisk here. A human soul being absorbed in another. A soul that would surely be unable to survive if separated. So. Here I am."_ Gaster towered over the skeleton. _"What do you think?"_ "soul binding? it's basically a scientific form of parasitic rape." Sans said. _"Ah. As observant as ever, seeing the details unspoken. However, this soul binding. Our soul binding is a symbiosis."_ He turned seeing Sans try and comfort Frisk who then scream, covering her mouth as she curled up tighter. _"Now now Sans. Still wanting to stick your fingers in the experiment. Do not touch the human."_ The scientist said, releasing his tighten grip on the soul. "kid. you agreed to this?" _"We both get something out of it. I get to exist and she gets to live."_ "this doesn't look like living!" His eye glowed slightly as Gaster released the soul, returning to its owner. _"I am not heartless. I have taken care of Frisk all these years. And yet."_ He stared down at the human. _"She would rather stay with you."_

He sighs, _"Very well. It would be nice to have access to a lab near by and not having to travel far."_ Sans laughed, "you assume I'd give you the key? you know what happens when you assume." " _You make an ass of yourself. Remember who built you that lab."_ He stared at Frisks low HP and folded his arms. _"Even I can not stop soul exhaustion. I will let you go for now. But remember."_ Gaster towered over Sans real close, his face warped and look like it had began melting. " ** _It is rude to talk about someone when they are listening."_** And the doctor vanished from sight.


	4. Ceiling Stars

Sans relaxed, wiping the sweat from his head and sat in the snow. "still as mad scientist as ever...a bit worse then I remember. you OK kid?" "Don't touch me!" She kicked away his hand. They sat there in silence for a good while. "how did a nice kid like you end up with a monster like that?" "He doesn't like me talking about it." "do YOU want to talk about?" Frisk sat up, hands griping her chest tightly. "When I fell underground..I awoke Charas soul...when I got scared and killed a monster it opened the doorway for him to take over and well...you know the rest. I fought at the end every time to rest the world on him before he destroyed it..but each time I lost a little more of myself. After the reset before, he said there wouldn't be enough of me left and Chara would have complete control." "i understand well enough...but how did you even find him? he disappeared." "The gray door. The one I asked you about so long ago." Sans rested his head in his hand. "so had I just told you." "No no Sans. Its not your fault. He wasn't like this at first. He saved our lives..Asriel and I. I think the longer he's stuck with me the worse he will get. If anything it's my fault...but I did something right. I set Flowey free." "..so hey. you used magic to heal Undyne. That was pretty magical." "Heh. It wasn't me. The flowers on the staff have healing properties. Gaster's magic just let's me channel them to an extreme." "by using your own hp! damn it kid, he is using you. how can you be OK with that?" "It keeps people I love safe." Sans sighed, standing up, "come on. Paps is worried." "Don't touch me!..he doesn't like others touching me." Sans pulled back his hand where he was gonna help her up. "not even a hand? Or a tree hand?" She felt the stick against her arm. "Oh. Thank you Sans." As she pulled herself up and followed suit.

He opened the front door and Undyne fell over the couch, staying behind it. "You stay away from me human!" Papyrus came out of the kitchen and tackled Frisk. PRINCESS I WAS SO WORRIED. YOU SHOULDNT RUN OFF ON YOUR OWN LIKE THAT!" "Paps. I keep telling ya. The royal family has a son not.." Someone appeared behind the two, hand gripping the doorway tightly. "I just got Papyrus's text. What happened here? Where is my baby?" "Mom. I'm right here." Toriel looked down and grabbed Frisk. "Did she hurt you? Are you OK? You seem thin. Are you eating enough." "Mom, I'm fine. I'm not thin trust me." Frisk chuckled "I OWE YOU BREAKFAST! I AM SO SORRY HUMAN. I GOT CAUGHT UP IN OUR PUZZLES." "It is OK Papyrus." Toriel laughed then glared at Undyne. "Captain. May we step outside a bit for a nice chat." Undyne gulped and got up, following behind the queen. Everyone put their ear against the front door, listening on how she was foolish to still follow Asgore's command when he was missing and berating her as a guard. Frisk could tell she was letting her feelings get in the way and opened the door. "Mom wait." She walled over, stumbling over the porch step and grabbed her Mom's sleeve. "I'm not mad at Undyne. She's just being the loyal hero she is. In fact, it was amazing to watch her fight. We are so lucky to have her as captain. You know she's been keeping the ruins at bay." Toriel glared at the captain as Undyne nervously looked over, seeing Papyrus give her a thumbs up. "You know. Papyrus is very fond of his cooking. You could go inside and let him show you the ropes." "My child I am more then capable enough to cook wherever there is a kitchen." "i don't know. my brothers? spe geti about it. you won't find better." Sans said as Papyrus grabbed the queens arm. "COME LADY ASGORE. LET ME SHOW YOU WHERE THE MAGIC HAPPENS." and the queen was dragged off. "I don't get you human. You fight me, then insult me, then heal me then stand up for me? What is wrong with you."

Frisk gripped her staff tightly. "I'm sorry I hurt you..I do things that aren't under my control. But your Undyne. I could never hurt you by choice." Frisk bowed nervously, "Please forgive me." "I'm uh not sure how to react. You really are part of the royal family. I should be punished for my insubordination." "No. I just want to be friends." "Paps was trying to make me do that." Undyne grabbed the top of the humans head. "Alright. We are gonna be best friends!" Frisk shuttered under that tone. It was the same voice from long ago, before they set Undyne's house on fire. Papyrus insisted on the queen waiting until morning when Undyne could escort her back to the castle properly. Sans tossed in his bed, having nightmares of his former coworker. He could hear mutters from below come up through the vent shaft. Figuring there wasn't gonna be much more sleep tonight, decided to head down to see what the ruckus was. "I'm sure he's fine." "Its not that I don't believe you..its just..why won't he tell me anything." "Your always losing your phone." Frisk was sitting on the couch with the goat monster. "You guys kinda smothered him. Of course hes keeping hidden. This is probable the first time he's been free to do what he wants in a long time." "I just..don't want to lose my baby again." "Asriel is your kid though. Well..he's a lot of Dad too. I know you hate Dad but you must admit he's really strong. Asriel is too. Stronger then I'd ever be. Trust me, he'd tell me if something happened." The queen sighed, holding Frisks hands. "I suppose..how are you doing my child?" "I'm OK. Its very different then I remember." "What do you mean?" "Well I had to get to the castle somehow." She said, correcting herself. "Have you..told anything to anyone. About the whole your connection to Chara?" Sans sat on the stairs, listening closely He knew it was wrong but it may be the only way he could listen to her without Gaster interfering.

"No..well I mean. I told Sans somewhat but. He's the only one that understands. You know he's actually really smart? He used to be a scientist or something. But I don't really care about that. He doesn't care about me being a princess either...which seems to be everyone's obsession lately. " Toriel covered her mouth. "`What?" "You knew Sans longer then I think haven't you?" "What? What are you talking about." Frisk asked nervously. Toriel put her hand on the humans leg lovingly. "Sans knew you were in the castle..he is a good friend..I confided a lot in him back in the ruins. You met him in the castle didn't you? That's why you were obsessed with him." Frisk turned bright red burying her face in the couch. "Mooom." "Frisk. A relationship between a human and monster hasn't existed in centuries. I don't want you to get hurt." Frisk started laughing and crying. "Its OK. It's unrequited love. I'm still just kid." "My child.." She grabbed her shoulders firmly." "You are a beautiful and kind person. You can do anything you want." "Except see." She darkly laughed. "You should sleep Mom. Its a long way back..have..have you heard anything on Dad?" "No..not yet." Frisk leaned against the monster, relaxing. "Everything will be OK." "It is moments like this that make it most easy to go about my work." Sans about had a heart attack, turning and seeing the semi transparent scientist. _"Still have a nasty habit of snooping I see Sans."_ "what do you want?" He leaned over. _"I was just on my way to the lab. Wondered if you wished to join me...or would you much rather watch her sleep."_ Sans stared down the stairs before standing up. "how will you even get there without her? why not just walk through the wall in your gasterly form." " _Ah. I must admit, I do miss your puns."_ The skeleton opened a door behind the house and flipped the light on. _"It has been a while it seems. I am not much for dust in my work space. Still. The computers look operational."_ "what are you doing with Frisk?" _"I believe we already had this conversation."_ "the truth Gaster." Sans eye glowed slightly.

 _"I am interested in the fallen human. Your much to young to remember him, but he was the first documented case of soul fusion. Somehow our experiments to save the royal son failed and succeeded. How did the humans soul make it out o that form and cling to another. Frisk is just a temporary host. It is him I want."_ "don't talk to Frisk like she is some sort of shell!" Gaster snapped his fingers as Sans started floating by his soul. _"Now now. You used to separate yourself from your experiments. What happened?"_ Gaster turned from the computer, walking over. _"Do you actually care about this human? If I remember correctly. You are the one that hunted a good number of them."_ Sans refused to make eye contact. " _Do not worry. I"_ The ghost's hands clentched at the desk. _"Care for the human as well. As soon as I get to the fallen human, the sooner Frisk can go."_ He lowered Sans who looked off at the side and then it hit him. "your deal was to save her life." _"Yes. And I did."_ "if you leave her soul then." _"She falls. Perhaps I can try more determination experiments on a human soul instead of monsters. It would be fascinating."_ Sans realized what this meant If Gaster was to leave her, she would die. Over the past few months, Gaster brought more and more of his research over to the skeletons place. He even allowed Sans to have his fill of all the notes and information. He still had great respect for the skeleton. Undyne began going out of her way to become best friends with Frisk whenever she wasn't guarding the ruin front lines. Sans didn't want to jinx it, but he felt as if it was like old times. Sans realized one night that the whole conversation with her mother that night was about him. The human had a crush on him and he was powerless to act on it. She wouldn't even let him hold her hand for his shortcuts. Well, he assumed Gaster wouldn't let him, which began to confuse him as she had no problem touching other monsters. Sans was awoken early one morning as he walked downstairs in his sleeping shirt and shorts.

"SANS! YOUR AWAKE. WE ARE TRAINING THE PRINCESS." "Frisk. Call me Frisk." "training? you becoming a conductor kid?" Papyrus ran his hands playfully over Sans face in frustration as Frisk chuckled and then tensed up as Undyne put her arm around the woman. "She wants to help push back the white beasts!" "can you do that kid? I mean, don't the beasts all look black to you." Frisk frowned and he felt it shoot through his heart. "that was in bad taste." "Ah. Sans realized one night that the whole conversation with her mother that night was about him. I'm blind in one eye and look at me. I am the captain of fighting!" She grinned widely. Paps stared at her. WAIT. BLIND? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Undyne stared at him with a are you serious face and pointed to Frisks stick. Papyrus ran over holding her face. "PRINCESS! ARE YOU BLIND?!" She smiled nervously, "Its OK Papyrus. I carry it well I think." He hugged her tightly, tearing up, SO YOU CANT EVEN SEE HOW GREAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS. AND YOU STILL LIKE DOIN PUZZLES. SO BRAVE." Undyne face palmed herself, dragging her hand down her face. "Alright human. What can you do! Come at me with your best shot. I can take it this time." Frisk pushed Paps off. "I told you. I can't use magic really. That wasn't me...I just...want to be able to defend myself." Papyrus readied a bone and stood in a defensive position. COPY ME AND YOU ARE SURE TO DO GREAT! JUST LIKE YOURS TRUELY." Frisk rubbed her head as she tensed up, someone standing behind her. She felt gloved hands rest on hers and force her body into position "you looked like you could use a sans-d" "He doesn't like you touching me." Frisk tried to pull away but Sans used her body, moving it so that her stick blocked an oncoming spear. "its your body kid. what do you want?" Frisk lowered her head and Sans stumbled a bit as she dead weight against him. "heh, that's a bonefied choice." "You are kinda cold." "old bones don't keep you warm." He chuckled, but she was warm and her body was squishy and soft. He found it almost..pleasurable. Her training against Undyne was much easier now that someone was helping her. Every few days Undyne would come down from the front line and train the human. Papyrus slammed his hands on the sentry's station. "SANS! COME AND SEE! THE HUMAN!" Sans jumped up, running after his brother, worried.

He slowed down, seeing Mettaton standing there with the human. She was dressed in a short black dress with pokadots that looked very familiar. "Papyrus dear! Where did you run off too?" Mettaton waved from where his arms were folded. "I WANTED SANS TO SEE HOW PRETTY THE HUMAN LOOKED! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE A PRINCESS!" Papyrus said, licking his thumb and messing with her hair. "Please stop it." She laughed, pushing his hands away. "what's with the lampshade kid?" The skeleton asked walking over. "I..um..accidentally walked in on Paps and Mettaton. I didn't even know they were dating." "Sans doesn't approve of our beautiful and grand love." "just you." He reassured the robot. "Well, I had no idea you were such close friends to the royal family. I absolutely must have an interview." "Must you absolutely?" Frisk chuckled. "Of course dear. Celebrity news takes peoples minds off the war around them if only for a bit." "Well, I do love your news show. It was always kinda funny." "Funny?! My news is to be taken seriously." "I'm sorry, but you always have something wrong happen and take it in such good humor." "So it's my winning charm you enjoy." The star laughed, holding out his hand. "Now everyone, get off my set!" He yelled, forcing everyone from the skeletons house front, setting up some chairs. He fixed his hair and forced the human to sit next to him, going on about smiling and sitting in a specific position. "Good afternoon Monsterboys and Monstergals. This is MMT News at six and I am looking fabulous as ever. Today we have a special interview with the daughter of the royal family. And your name is Frisk is that correct?" "Yes." "What an interesting name. Now, you look very different from the rest of your family." "Yeah. I'm adopted." "Where are you actually from?" Frisk gripped her lap tighter. "I'd rather not talk about it." "Of course. About the here and now right? So, what brings you out here in the beautiful snow side of Snowdin?" "I'm staying here with my friends. They are two sentries so I can't help with the fight much, but I do what I can to help." "That is so sweet. It's so wonderful to see that the royal family hasn't completely forgotten about us."

"Of course not! My brother is out there fighting off the strange beasts right now." "Really? That is quite amazing. Are the rumors true, has the ever kind giant Asgore gone missing?" She gripped her lap tighter. "Yes..but he is OK He is the strongest monster in all Underground right?!" "That he is and what about you? Do you have the same legendary powers as them?" "What?" He stood up quickly, throwing his chair back. "A show! A demonstration of power! Show them the power of the royal family that we instill so much trust in." Papyrus leaned over, "UH METTATON? I THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE AN EASY INTERVIEW." "This is gonna be beautiful show!" Mettaton laughed, holding out his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let the show begin!" The camera monsters adjusted the lens, adding effects that only showed up on the TV "I'm afraid I won't go easy on you dear. Have to make the show look real!" "Mettaton wait!" A bunch of smaller robots appeared and charged the human. She started smiling and readied her stick. "I'm afraid your out of luck Underground Star! I was trained by the best two guards in the whole underground!" As the tiny magic creatures surrounded her she swung her staff, sending many of them flying. "Look at those ratings go. They are missing something though." Frisk spun her stick slightly as it started glowing before stopping, her leg rested up on it as she leaned back, posing. "The drama! The grace! Beautiful." "i agree." Sans watched as Mettaton grabbed the woman's hand, dancing with her slightly before spinning her off, summoning more magic as the human dodged it. A smaller monster came up and whispered in the star's ear. "Oh my. Seems we are out of time. Monsters of the Underground, the strength of the royal family on our side. This war is not lost. Keep your chins up." The cameras turned off as Mettaton sighed, fanning his face with his hand, "That was quiet the show my little human." "You know I'm not a monster?" "Trust me, I've seen enough of your anime for a lifetime to know what you are."

He put his arm around the human, leaning down from his quite tall height "To be honest. I was gonna capture you on live TV as a warning to whoever we are fighting on the other side of this city. But after that battle and the way my ratings flew, it would be a crime to get rid of such an adequate guest! And well, my handsome dear has taken a shinning to you." Papyrus hugged the human tightly. "THAT WAS AMAZING PRINCESS! YOU FOUGHT JUST LIKE A MONSTER." Frisk chuckled, "I don't care about the fighting. I'm was more grateful that you took mercy on me Mettaton. You could have easily killed me and you didn't..that's..how things should truly be." The skeleton put her down as she gripped her stick tightly. "The more fighting there is, the more monsters that will fall, the more families that will be torn apart. The white beasts used to be just like us..they are scared and trapped..if the guards showed only a slightly bit of mercy..maybe we could save them..somehow." "That was so beautiful. Please tell me you got that on camera." The robot asked, putting his arms around the skeleton's shoulders. "Great. But love, I thought you said she was blind. She shouldn't have been so hard to fight." Frisk smiled, reaching out until she found his arm, tapping it. "Your magic makes music noises. I could hear your theme through every little robot." "Really? Those are some ears! Seriously, how has an interesting and kind creature as yourself hasn't been scooped up." Frisk started blushing, "I'm just me. Kinda quiet and dumb. I can't even focus on something for two seconds." She held her hand over her soul. Sans walked over, "ya know. it'd be a shame to dress up and have no where to go. i'm heading to the resort if ya wanna tag along."

"YES DO IT GO AND HAVE FUN!" Paps pushed the shorter two along. Sans shrugged his shoulder, "grab my coat sleeve." Frisk smiled, taking it and they vanished through his shortcut. "That was pushy dear. Were you looking for some alone time?" Mettaton walked his fingers around the skeletons armor. "NO. BECAUSE I OVERHEARD THAT THE PRINCESS HUMAN HAS A CRUSH ON MY BROTHER. BUT I THINK HE'S TO LAZY TO REALIZE HER FLIRTING WITH HIM. A DATE ALWAYS BRINGS OUT THE BEST IN PEOPLE!""Is that so? Maybe I should be taking you out more." The star chuckled, pulling up on the skeletons scarf to kiss him. "Heh. just like old times eh?" Sans said, flopping in his seat. Frisk felt around before taking hers. "How many times had you threatened me here. Even in such a playful manner...it grew more..scary." She chuckled nervously. "You probable have no interest in a drink do you? might not know who I end up here with." The skeleton asked. "he has been asleep. Mettaton came pretty early. I can't believe you slept through the whole thing. The way her burst on that door at 5 on the morning." Frisk chuckled and tensed up hearing the skeleton stand up. "so Tory tells me you watched the comedy show a lot." "Yes. I love smiling and...well I got to know how bad things were..with you I mean." "heh, cause I'd be bombing on stage?" "because you wouldn't come here at all." Sans refused to turn back. "You'd be laying in your bed or on your couch, calling it an early night. But I know that you'd be laying there. Pretending to sleep or wide awake, falling into your own thoughts. Wondering everyday I you'd wake up here or at that ruins door, waiting for a human to come out. I know cause I used to watch you..not literately but, I would sit at your door. You were restless and rattling. Sometimes I could feel your eye..magic in a sense when you grew paranoid. If you were on the couch next to me, I could faintly hear the whispering reasoning you were arguing with yourself."

"heh. That's some hearing." "You can hear things when you don't have..other distractions." "well your in for a treat tonight kid." She heard the skeleton walk away and then heard him begin to speak over a microphone after applause. She tensed up in excitement. She wanted so long to come see one of his acts live. "so I was in Hotlands the other day. Came across Yundareplane. Asked, what was she doing there. Coming in for a hot landing?" The audience moaned and laugh. Frisk let out a snort and slightly unattractive but cute laugh. "yeah. she didn't find it quite as funny. Gave me quite the comeback and earful. asked why the 3rd degree burn? she could have pushed me in the fire for the same effect. needless to say she left me there with a scorn and a warning that none of my jokes were gonna give me and flame and glory." He watched as Frisk kept wiping her eyes from laughing." I've been here for years if I can be a little serious, I could use the ad-vice to get a grip on things." There was a few claps and chuckles. "there is this guy. Pretty normal, lazy, but always figured himself kinda smart. He has this friend, known them for years. You don't think twice about them aside from hanging out and such. Then one day they seem a little different. Maybe a new haircut or black dress. you realize that they arn't some kid or just a friend anymore. A kind and kinda stubborn person who insists on carrying the world's weight on their shoulders. And when you see them, new emotions struggle..or old emotions you didn't pay attention too. Ya kinda wanna tell them you are here for them but am pretty sure it would get them hurt." "Turn into a frog so they have to kiss you." Sans laughed, "might hold you to that one." "don't scare them away with bad puns." "I see you've been talking to my brother." He laughed. Frisk clenched her chest tightly. "You understand that she can't love you back because the weight is for her shoulders to bare alone...she is still just a kid."

The human pulled herself to her feet and ran out, stumbling over tables because she didn't want to cry there. Her feet tried to carry her to the elevator but proceeded to get off at the wrong floor. Thinking she was at the bottom, she hurried forward, her stick misjudged the steps and she fell forward, stumbling only a step or two before she was grabbed and felt the rush of magic around her before it faded into cooler air. "Let me go!" She struggles from her saviors arms before falling to the ground, standing up and limped away a bit before sitting on the ground. "Just leave me alone Sans." She said between sobs. "I take it the show was bad?" He chuckled and then tensed up as she turned, glaring at him with tears down her race. "that was a rotten thing to do! Its all I ever wanted and you actually did it! I hate you!. How was I suppose to respond? I can't love you with open arms when half my heart isn't been my own!" His arms lowered as he felt a guilt weigh on his soul. "I can't leave Gaster alone for my own thoughts. it isn't fair for me to ask someone else who depends on my soul to give up for my own sake. We both exist outside of a world that doesn't remember us. Together we keep the cycle from continuing. No more resets, no more Flowey. Asriel can live his life as he deserves and without a complete body of his own Chara...nor I can hurt anyone again. No more deaths..no more humans. I'm the last. Until I die..but Gaster will have that problem fixed by then. He isn't all that bad...he just...got worse having to be stuck with me." "kid, I know Gaster and trust me, your the nice one." Frisk laughed, wiping her tears. "You understand why I can't?" Sans sighed, raising his hand and wiped away drying crusties from her cheeks. "I don't like it. but I understand...mind if I do an experiment of my own? Gaster's notepads are pretty easy to understand if you read between the lines." He pulled his mittens off, setting them beside him. Frisk clenched her lap and then shook her head. "Mom says in this turmoil time you need to hold on to what you love and makes you happy." She grabbed the skeletons face and leaned forward quickly, kissing him...in his eye socket.

"oh god kid that's my eye!" "Sans! I'm so sorry!". "I'm blind! I can't see anything." "Sans! I'm right here. Don't freak out. Its gonna be OK! Right? Oh god. I didn't know! I was trying to kiss you and I oh my god! Sans?!" He grabbed her face and looked up towards the ceiling. "Kid its OK. Look, I can see just fine." Colors and blurs began to fill Frisks mind until the ceiling became mostly clear, if seeing it through a fog. "Sans!" Her hands rested on his arms. "I can..I can see colors! I think..am I imagining it?!" The skeleton chuckled. "I've seen Gaster look through your eyes. I though, why couldn't you look out his, or at least, maybe he wouldn't let you. But I would Frisk..even if only shortly." "I'm looking through your eyes?" "eye yey captain." "What are those?" "the ceiling stars you asked about. they aren't as beautiful as your surface stars but." "I don't know..I don't remember what they look like. These are just as beautiful to me." "jeeze kid. how long have you been blind?" "Since I was little...I mean even younger then when we first met." Frisks hands gripped tighter on his arms. "Gaster is wrong. These are amazing to look at." "heh. wanna see something more amazing?" "I can't imagine anything more amazing then these." Sans turned his head down, staring at Frisk. She gasped, her smile widening as she realized those were her hands gripped tightly on the coat sleeves. "That's me?" "there's no one else like that." Her hands ran through her short hair and down her face as she started crying again. The humans hands then rested on the ones holding her face. Her fingers ran down his bony ones and pulled a sleeve up, staring at his bone arm. "Your all bone and no skin!" "eh. I'd say I'm taking all skin and bone to a new level."

"...can I see you?" "I can't exactly take out my eyes and show them to me.." "I understand, that was stupid." Sans stared at the disappointment on her face and pulled her to her feet, holding her face as he stepped back. "what are you doing Sans?" Frisk laughed as he stopped by the water side, kneeling them back down, careful not to break his touch even once. "your not really missing much." He leaned over slightly, his reflection in the waters next to them. "Sans.." He shivered slightly. He had never heard her say his name like that before...anyone say his name like that before. Where it was usually toned with annoyance or yelling from Paps, joking and overly enthused call of Undyne; there was a sense of awe and wonderment..almost unconditional love. "now you making me a bit self conscious kid." she watched herself reach over and touch his cheek. "Your eye looks like like a ceiling star. Its so beautiful...Sans? Sans everything is fading!" She gripped him tightly as she desperately wanted to see more but everything grew dark and the skeleton pulled back panting. "I'm sorry kid. I lost focus..guess even my magics lazy. Kid?" She was crying, but smiling. "I wish I could have gotten to see everyone. Everything, everyplace and every monster." She wiped her face, staring up at Sans. "Thank you Sans. That was the most amazing thing I've ever..ever.." "Frisk.." The skeleton knelt down as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Sans!" The skeleton's hands shook as he sighed. "i thought you couldn't?" "I don't care! I've loved you for so long and after this...but." She pulled back, holding her chest. "You are right...maybe someday Gaster wouldn't mind." Sans vanished from in front of her and landed feet from her as a wall of fire separated them. "Keep your hands off my sister you smiling trash bag!"

"Asriel!" Frisk stood to her feet, holding out her hands as the goat ran over, taking her hands, pulling her back behind him. "long time no see. see you've uprooted." "You keep your hands off my sister. I know who you are. The dark secrets that you hide. Your connections with Gaster. I won't have you kill her again!" Asriel's hand burst into flame as Sans shrugged his shoulders, "hey, everyone has their secrets don't they Flowey?" His eye started glowing slightly. "You two stop it!" Frisk walked between them and knelt down, reaching around for her stick. "Asriel. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were in hiding? We can't be seen together." The prince sighed, relaxing. "We are chasing down one of those white beasts! It's been stalking Waterfall, but..well..." "The idiot fell off the cliff side because he refused to accept any help." Two other monsters ran up behind them. "Monster Kid, Snowdrake? You guys too?" Asriel cracked his hands, "Where do you think I've been hiding out at." "I didn't think you'd be so stupid to drag your friends into this!" "I didn't think you were either old lady!" He yelled at Frisk who frowned, pulling herself to her feet. "Your right. I'm sorry." They heard a painful and upsetting cry echo throughout the waters. They could hear dripping footsteps as the amalgamate approached "Here it comes!" The princes summoned fireballs as he bombarded the creature, watching every magic attack absorbed into its unrecognizable body. "Mk!" "Gotcha!" The dragon like creature ran around the creature, jumping into the air, releasing a fire breath into the creature, also to no avail. "Do something!" The prince yelled as Sans shrugged his shoulders, "you made it pretty clear to keep my distance." "Please don't hurt them!" Frisk ran over, listening to various voices in the creature. "Your the royal dog guard aren't you? How did this happen?" She reached out and petted it's head. "I know who you are. I'm...I'm so sorry. I could have prevented this." She started crying. "Had I been strong enough to fight off Chara, this war wouldn't have started." The creature whimpered and lowered it's body. "I'll help you get home someday I promise.."

Frisk was suddenly jerked back. "You idiot! Do not touch them! You know what they can do! You will become absorbed!" She yelled at herself as the beast ran off. "Let's get it!" Snowdrake and Monster Kid chased after the beast. Asriel stopped, looking back at Frisk arguing with herself. "Frisk?" Her hands lowered as she turned slowly. "Your majesty." He looked at the silver glowing eye of the scientist. "Dr. Gaster?" He walked over, hands behind her back. "You look well. I am glad to see you safely escaped the castle." "Uh..yeah..can I talk to Frisk please?" "I can not risk that. She was exposed to the white beast. I have to make sure her soul is still intact." "Oh. I should..go I guess...um..tell Frisk to call me at she knows." He ran off, stopping only slightly to glare at Sans before chasing after his friends. He walked up to Sans, staring down at the skeleton. "You are pushing it. We do not need another soul messing with the balance." He took the human to the secret lab in Snowdin, going on about how stupid the human was being. He stopped typing at his computer, staring back at the human, sitting calmly in the chair. _"You appear to be more focused then usual."_ He walked over, knelling over, lifting her chin. _"What are you thinking about?"_ Gaster snapped his fingers, grabbing the woman's attention. "I'm sorry." _"You were really quite dumb. Do you really believe that you can reach those broken pieces of souls?"_ "I can hear them in there..I ran into the ones before. I was able to talk to them from attacking anymore..but...I can't seem..to do anything anymore." The doctor sighed, standing back up. _"It is a noble attempt. If there is one thing that is..good about you, your mercy knows no end. If more human were like you, maybe this cycle would not have to be."_ He typed away at the computer, _"Now remove your clothes. I must make sure you did not bring any of that beast with you."_ "Oh, OK"

She stood up, removing her dress, shaking her head as she adjusted her hair. Gaster walked over as he grabbed her arm, examining it. There was various cuts from her tumble through Hotlands, but nothing " _that is dramatically draining your HP. What did you do that made your soul so weak.._ " "Sans..and I.." Gaster frowned, pulling back. _"Ah yes. The magic show. I always was very impressed by his abilities. He was one of my few colleagues that honestly understood my notes. Let alone able to follow them in his own direction."_ He held his head slightly as unfamiliar memories came to him. "So that was it." He turned his back towards the human. _"Here I thought he was just manipulating your soul for whatever reason..to actually try and remove me from it with his own magic..he understands the soul binding more then I expected."_ He smiled darkly and stared off at the door. _"Darker, yet darker. Tell me Sans. What did you plan on doing while you were roaming about in there? She understands my secrets are my own where you do not."_ The door opened, the short skeleton standing there and then turned bright blue, seeing Frisk standing there. Gaster chuckled slightly, _"You are just in time. I am making sure none of our soul was absorbed by the creature. Do me a favor and look the experiment over."_ His hands drilled deeper in his pockets. "the kids fine. that isn't even necessary" "It's OK Sans, I don't mind." His fist tightened. He wanted to take her far away from there and sadly, just being in the room was at least enough he didn't have to see his hands all over her. She held out her hands as he hesitated and put his hands on her arms, running them down. "what am I looking for exactly? this is unnecessary" " _You can never be to sure."_ Gaster smiled over his computer screen. " _You will learn your boundaries again Sans."_ Sans hesitated, his hands on her sides. "Sans? Did you find something? Is it OK?! Your quiet!" Frisk grew nervous. "no kid, your fine. as I said." He couldn't stop blushing. The human was very curvy like the queen. He found her soft and squishy body starting to become attractive to him. Sans said, glaring back as Gaster turned slightly, holding out his hand, _"You have to check more the physical. Her body is not what I am worried about. Unless you are done assisting. I can handle it myself."_

Sans hesitated and grabbed the human's soul gently. Frisk started to blush, shaking slightly. "i'm sorry kid." "It's OK I'm used to it." "you shouldn't be." His fingers gently roamed about her half of the soul. She shivered and he felt his sins crawl down his back. His thumb wedged between the red and black parts of her soul. _"If you do that, you will kill her."_ His hands hesitated. _"I thought you understood. We both exist outside of your normal exsistance. Symbiosis remember."_ Her soul floated from his hands and into the doctor's, squeezing tightly as Frisk fell on her knees, leaning over. _"When our experiment failed, we were all thrown across space time, pieces disappeared and reappearing any time time was changed. With each reset, it drew others outside this normal pattern of time as well. The human and the prince...and yet, here you are. The only other one to remember everything. As I suspected, you survived, but you were not shielded from all the effects of that day either were you Sans."_ His fingers gripped tighter as he walked over, leaning over the skeleton. His body had began to melt as his face warped into the form he truly existed in. **"WiTH OUt ME, ShE wIlL CeASe tO ExIsT aS I dO! Do NOt PuSh yoUr LuCk sANs!.** " He vanished before them with the soul, returning to the human's body. "Frisk?" The skeleton put his hand on the human's back. "Go away..Sans..please.." "kid I." "Leave!" Her face snapped up as he stepped back. Her eyes were opened with a faded and dead looking blue color. The skeleton stood up and turned to leave. His hand gripped the the doorknob tightly. "no!" He turned, walking over and got on his knees, taking off his coat and put it around the woman. "i will save you from Gaster I swear." "Sans?" The human looked up at him. "Please leave...when we..switch it's exhausting. Leave me alone please." The skeleton gripped her arms tightly. "no..this is something I can't just sit around anymore. Frisk please. let me help you." "How can you help me? No one can help us." Sans put his hands on her face, "do you know who I am?" "Sans the skeleton?" "heh, good one...Frisk, I know Gaster..in fact. I used to work with him..I helped with the determination experiments."


	5. True Lab Intentions

The two of them sat on the lab floor as she pulled her dress back on. "if i'm actually good at anything, i was pretty good at science. i even had the chance to work with the royal scientist, W.D Gaster. the same monster that helped create the core of the underground. it allowed us to harness energy, electricity, WiFi, phone signals. a giant battery that makes living underground bearable he was always very enthusiastic about his work and the work of his coworkers. He was a mute and spoke in sign language, wingdings to be exact. It wasn't easy to understand, but when you worked with him as long as we all had, you began to pick it up...how is it that you understand him anyway?" "I hear him in my mind..I suppose in a voice my mind made up for him if that's the case." Sans sighed, standing up, "do you want to at least get out of here? it's not exactly in the lab of luxury" She chuckled, standing up and followed him to the main house, sitting on the couch. The house was dark as Papyrus would have long gone to bed already. When Gaster was in control, Frisk always lost track of time as it no longer really applied to her. "the man was a genius. his theories, his knowledge of history, the understanding of souls, even turning magic almost down to a science...there was always this..sense of madness to him though..but not this extreme. They say that he had done experiments on collecting human soul information in hopes to harness the power of determination for...whatever reason he refused to disclose." Sans sighed, looking at the human stare forward into the darkness. " was the one that created Flowey..who hasn't been around lately...i don't know the details behind the creation but..to make something with no soul is just...wrong..kid what he does to you is wrong! forcing himself on your when ever he wants." "I let him." Sans stared at her as she turned towards him. "If it wasn't for him, I would have...I would have destroyed everything." "but it wasn't you it was Chara!" "It was my body!" Frisk yelled. "I am just as reasonable as he is!" They sat in silence for a moment.

"there was a bad experiment...at least 5 or 6 of our colleagues including the doctor disappeared...not just disappeared, but were erased from exsistance..not quite dead and not alive." "So when Gaster said you weren't free from the effects?" "i remember when you reset the timeline. my shortcuts...when..when he is in control..you do something similar. falling in and out of existence" "What was the experiment?' "nothing to worry about." The skeleton chuckled. He watched her mess with her fingers. "So you both have a lot of secrets huh...I knew once genocide route happened that...you were more then you meet the eye." "hey, i'm just a plain old sentry." "No one is who they seem!" Frisk held her face, crying slightly. "Asriel is off fighting the white beasts when they don't want to fight anyone. Undyne is off one the front line risking her life everyday. Toriel is holding the underground together, trying to remind people of the good in the war..I've done nothing..I've hid away in the castle helping no one. Gaster goes on about how powerful humans are and I cant do anything! I'm not even half a human. I'm nothing. A wondering exsistance falling out of anything." "I just want it all to go away. Had I never came down here, none of this would have happened. I should have let Chara kill me." She was suddenly pushed back on the couch, hands clenched tightly on her arms. "don't you ever say that Frisk!" Sans's hands gripped tighter. "he has no right over your life! Chara or Gaster! that is your soul Frisk..your life..you should be living it...you shouldn't have to.." He rested his head on top of hers. "why won't you let me help you." "Sans." He felt her hand rest on his face, wiping away a few tears he tried to hold back. "kid, do you think Toriel is the only one that cares about you out here?" "Sans.." She reached up, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her. "Thank you for never letting me feel alone." "only if you won't stop trying to be." "Sans?" The skeleton stood up, wiping his face. "damn. i lost it there a bit huh?"

Frisk stood up, "Take my hand Sans." "kid?" "Come on...trust me." The skeleton hesitated and took the human's hands, who pulled him to her feet. "Close your eyes." "ya got a surpr eyes for me?" She chuckled, taking his hands. "Are they closed?" "as closed as they can be without eyelids." "Saans!" "hehe, yes they are closed." She took him outside, sitting him on the porch. "Listen around you Sans. There is so much life going on in the Underground here. I hear everything around me even though I can't see it. I want to be part of that world so badly but I was so alone...I loved everyone. Undyne, Papyrus, Nabstablook...and each reset I was forgotten...a little alone each time..but I'm still honestly happy. Here I am, friends with everyone again and I don't have have to worry about anyone forgetting. All the memories I have are wonderful and beautiful..I can't see them but the feelings I have with them...with you." Sans tensed up, feeling her hand on his. "I..know what I said but...I'd love for..what you said to go somewhere.." "kid?" "I don't want to..make you cry again..I love you Sans. I love the feeling when we hold hands." Sans opened his eyes, seeing their souls start glowing. "I don't know what this feeling means but when I touch you, I don't feel empty when it's just us. Like you fill me with happiness." "wow kid.." "I'm sorry. I don't know how to really express it." She felt him lift her hand and kissed it with his smile. "i believe that's called love." "L Level of violence?!" Frisk tensed up as he chuckled. "not that sort of love...that love that comes from friends and family..the i love you kind of love." The skeleton said, scratching his face. "What happens now then?" She asked as her gripped her hand tighter. "you...should get some sleep." He stood up, pulling her to her feet and took her inside.

His hands rummaged through the Dr's notes., head rested on his hand, gripping his face frustrating. "damn it Gaster. what are you gonna do when her soul can't hold you anymore." He leaned back in the computer chair, hands resting on his tired face. "you really screwed up now bud. you cant help her..not against." He had a flashback of his fight against Chara. "him.." He leaned forward, half haphazardly flipping through the notebooks. He stopped, turning back a few pages, a couple of notes unlike the Dr's normal writing. " _"I am starting to care about this human...this Frisk. She hardly understands anything I say, but holds such an interest in everything I say. It has been so long since someone shared my once she dies I will again cease to exist Human lives are so short..I must...no..I have to find the fallen human. The hatred in his heart holds more then enough determination to completely set me free...maybe..I can even help her...I owe her that much..somewhat...ugh..attaching myself to experiments before has only caused troubles. What is important is continuing the determination experiments...of course, she had to take a shining to Sans..of all that survived back then..the only one that can stop me. If he figures out how to separate our souls...well..there is a chance I would not survive..I...the darkness..the nothingness. I can not go back to that! I refuse. Not when I am so close. She must never learn how the power love can have on the soul...it would be enough to fill the emptiness of our soul.."_ Sans leaned back, hand over his chest. "so you haven't gone completely mad yet..maybe there is still a way I can save her." He leaned on the desk and chuckled, "shit love sucks.."

Frisk turned in her sleep and stretched, throwing her arms out and felt a face beside her. "ow." "Sans?!" She turned slightly. Sans had crawled into the couch next to her. "How long have you been there?" "took a nap at my computer, decided you'd be more comfortable" "Me or you?" "Frisk, do you understand what love is?" "Well, I love my family and friends..I love the harp...I love you." She blushed as he rested his head agianst hers, fingers rubbing her hand. "PAPYRUS!" The door slammed opened, startling the couch couple. It was Undyne as she stared at them. "No WAY!" She leaned over the couch arm, staring down at them. "Frisk! You finally asked him?! You two are dating right?!" "If that's what you'd call it." Frisk giggled. "Where is Papyrus!" "out." Sans chuckled as he sat up. "Alphys is in trouble!" Frisk jumped up. "What happened to Alphys?!" "I went to the lab and she was gone! I can tell the lab was attacked! She wouldn't just leave without saying anything!" "Let me help!" Frisk stood up, grabbing her stick. "Of course human! I've seen your fight against Mettaton. You almost kicked his pompas ass!" "OK!..um..I need to use the bathroom first." She chuckled nervously, remembering she was still wearing her interview clothes that kinda made her feel uncomfortable She shut the door behind her, holding her chest tightly. _"Human."_ Gaster knelt down, his hands on either side of her in an almost concerned fashion. "Gaster. Are you OK?! My soul doesn't feel...right.." He held it in his ghostly hand, seeing a crack in the blue side as his own dark sludge filled it up. _"I warned you about exposing yourself to Sans's power."_ "He was just...we were just!" _"Do you not understand what your soul is?!"_ His face slightly melted in annoyance. " _You know I am just a holding space for the half of soul you do not have. Any magic outside ours will become absorbed and lost in the nothingness."_ He knelt down. _"However..when humans have the power of determination, monster have a power much stronger, nothing you need to worry about except for the fact that you have been **destroying half of your soul!"**_

Frisk tensed up, sweating as he clenched the soul tightly. _"Do you know what happens when a monster absorbs a human soul? Ask the prince and what Chara did to him. However, you barley hold a soul. In fact, mine is just an embodiment of space to keep you in this world."_ He leaned over her, dripping down a top of her. **"WiTH ouT me, YOu wiLL not Exsist! stAY awAY froM SanS!"** "N..no!" Her hands clenched tightly. "I love Sans! I've loved him for so long and now he loves me back! I want to spend time with my friends again! I want.." **"YOU WANT WHAT?! THE WORLD TO END?! GO AHEAD YOU MIGHT As well Hand yourself over to Chara! YOU GAVE UP YOUR LIFE TO ME HUMAN! DO NOT FORGET THAT!"** She sunk on the ground, breathing heavy. "Calm down Gaster! Your losing yourself!" He pulled back, unmelting some, calming himself. _"Trust me Frisk. Nothing good can come from perusing such worthless feelings. Do you want the prince to handle everything on his own?"_ "N..no." She said quietly as he rubbed her soul, causing her to clench her arms tightly. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to make you break up like that..your right..I'll back off.." _"Good...you should go help the new scientist..it would be a good chance to look into a fellow scientists information."_ He vanished from sight as she started crying. "kid! open the door!" Sans shoved the door open, bones stuck through it, seeing the human sitting in the corner. "kid." "I'm being selfish, I'm the line that keeps Chara from killing everyone..I have to share my soul to end it..I'll just disappear other wise. I won't exist I won't be able to see everyone again..I won't be able to be..with..the world can't end on my account." Sans knelt down in front of her, grabbing her face. Her eyes were half opened, staring blankly almost through the skeleton. "Frisk, come back to me. I'm right here." He grabbed her face as she continued to cry. He looked at her hands and saw the bruises, however, they were much to large to be hers and they almost appeared to be burned into her skin. "What's going on up here?!" Undyne's hands gripped the door entry way.

"SANS? SANS ARE YOU OK?" "Paps! We are upstairs!" The taller skeleton came up the stairs. "I WAS OUT. WHAT IS GOING ON?" "Paps?" Sans turned to look up at him "she can't hear me..I..I don't know what to do." Papyrus knelt down next to him, grabbing Frisk's arm. "HUMAN! ARE YOU OK? CAN YOU HEAR ME? WHATEVER IS UPSETTING YOU YOU CAN TELL ME!" She continued to mutter to herself as Papyrus grabbed her, hugging her tightly. "IT'S OK HUMAN PRINCESS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE." "Pa..payru..s?" Frisk looked up slightly. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I won't be selfish anymore." "YOU ARN'T SELFISH PRINCESS! YOU ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO HELP EVERYONE, EVEN THOUGH YOU CAN'T SEE WHAT YOUR DOING. METTATON LIKES YOU TOO!" "I'm not?" The human hesitated. "Where is Sans?" "i'm..i'm here kid." He moved forward beside his brother. "We can't...I..can't love you..Gaster says it will destroy everything.." Sans felt his heart crack slightly. "oh..I see kid..well.." He chuckled slightly, standing up, "my loss I guess." and vanished from sight. "SANS! NOW ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR SHORTCUTS!" Undyne came over, leaning over, "You OK human? Buck up! Where's your burning passion!" Frisk rubbed her eyes and stood up, shutting them. "I..I don't know what happened." "Ya know. If your not feeling up to it, I'm the strongest monster in all underground. I will get the bastard who did this to Alphys." "No! No. I said I would help! I'm OK now." "You sure?" Undyne said, leaning over. "Yes..yes..Papyrus can you talk to Sans..I..I.." "DONT WORRY. SANS IS SUPER CHILL. HE WONT HOLD IT AGIANST YOU."

Frisk followed the tall monster to the Hotlands lab. "Don't you worry about Sans human. I think he's too lazy to let things get to him." "I don't..I want to be with him though!" "I know. He does also." "What?!" Frisk asked as Undyne put her arm on the human's shoulder, opening the front door. "Who do you think his drinking buddy is. Sure, we love Paps, but he's naive innocence of the world makes it slightly hard for him to..see things realistically His view on life is a wonderful refreshment of course, but sometimes even Sans needs to get things off his mind. I know how he feels about you. He's crazy about you believe it or not." "Really?" "Pretty sure you just broke his chill little heart though." Undyne pointed out as Frisk held her chest. "I..I know..but it's..necessary" She stopped, her staff hitting a mess on the floor. "What happened? What does it look like?" "The screens are all smashed in and computer is destroyed, but the upstairs is completely untouched." "Its not like at the castle then..is there a door opened? Her bathroom?" "Uh..yeah, yeah it is." She said, pushing open the partial opened door. "We need to go down there." "To the bathroom?" Undyne asked. "No look inside, it's an elevator!" "Ah, sure, makes sense..I think." The monsters stood in the barley operating elevator. "Undyne..." "Sup human?" She asked, looking down at her. "Have you seen Chara around any?" "Is that the human in the ruins?! That bastard. He will pay for everything he did!" "Have you seen him around though?! What does he look like?!" "I've only seen the white beasts. A few soldiers said they saw what Asgore has described as a human." She looked up, seeing Gaster stand on the other side of her. _"Interesting..when he took the other human souls he must have been able to create a body for himself..we must get to him now before this power escapes me."_ Undyne punched the door, denting it slightly. "Damn it! She warned me that she was doing dangerous work. I..I should have protected her more." "Alphys is really smart. I'm sure she is OK" Frisk assured her as Undyne leaned back against the wall. "Yeah, but she's also stupid! I don't understand all the science mumbo jumbo, but I can tell when she's hiding stuff from me. I wish..I wish she'd trust me more. If something was bothering her I'd wish she'd tell me."

"I thought after your date you and Alphys were more open?" Undyne blushed slightly. "Ah..date?" "You didn't have your date in the dump?!" Frisk asked, growing worried from her mistake. Without her there to encourage the scientist to confess her feelings, did it not happen? "I didn't..uh..ever get to take her on a date. Heh, I guess we both have tons of secrets huh?" "If we find Alphys then I will make sure you guys have your date!" Frisk yelled, grabbing her arm. "Alphys is crazy about you!" "Have you met her before?" The guard tensed up. "Ah..well..." "Did Papyrus say something! He can never keep secrets!" Undyne's hand clenched up. "That skeleton will get such a noogie!" The doors opened up in a dark and falling apart lab. "Why do you think she'd be here?" "Just trust me." Frisk assured, walking forward, stick echoing in the dark halls. A static noise filled the air as machines were crackling and broken. They could hear moans and such in the darkness. "Alphys? Yo Alphys?! Are you down here?" "Can you hear that?" Frisk said, holding out her hand. The captain's head tilted slightly, listening. "I don't hear anything." " _Ah. This place has been locked away for so long. It feels nostalgic to walk these halls again"_ She looked forward as the doctor walked forward a bit, avoiding the broken furniture everywhere. "But we are down here all the time?" _"You notice how we only go into my old office. The experiments, the science, the discoveries! There was so much greatness to be earned here. My work was cut way to short. I will admit human, you gave me the ability to continue my work. I am grateful for that."_ "Oh..I guess." "Hey human." She turned back, captain's hand on her hip. "Who are you talking too? I notice you talk to yourself a lot" "Oh..well, they say it's smart to talk to yourself right?" Frisk chuckled nervously and Undyne stared at her, walking over and bent over slightly. "Your kinda weird huh? Look, I don't know what we are gonna find down here, but I can feel that its..not right somehow. If we split up, are you gonna be OK?" "Sure. I mean, I'm never alone." She ironically said as Undyne summoned a spear. "Here." She forced it in her hand. "Your kinda my friend too, not just Papyrus's. I don't want to see you hurt." "Wow..Thank you Undyne! You don't still resent me cause I'm a human?" "You've long since earned my trust. Besides! We are best friends remember." She grinned almost scarily as she took off down a different hallway.

 _"Good, the brute is gone."_ "Don't call her that!" Frisk yelled up at Gaster. _"Come along Frisk."_ The spear clenched tightly in her hand. She could feel the passion and power of Undyne's magic flowing in it. "I wish I was like Undyne. She's so strong and brave. Nothing gets her down." _"Except that she was beaten by a human child."_ Gaster pointed out as she clenched the spear tighter, following after his dark shadow before coming to a stop. "Why do you hate everyone so much!" The doctor stopped, not looking back at her. "When we first met you were fascinated with being with a human and just happy to be alive again But now your so angry and obsessed! Do you even care what happens to me anymore?! Do you care about my happiness?" She tensed up as the shadow loomed over her. _"Your happiness? Tell me human. Why were you on the mountain in the first place? Children do not just fall down holes. How happy were you then."_ Her hands shook as he leaned closer. She could feel the darkness dripping over her. _"There is no use to trying to 'make friends' with anyone as long as Chara still lives. All that matters is my work and you keeping it together before we both disappear."_ His hands clasped her face tightly, pulling her up. **"Do YoU KNoW WhAT iT iS LIke To Not EXSiSt?! nO ReaLeaSe of DeAtH bUT nO LonGEr alIvE?!"** She sank back against a wall as the shadow shrank calming down. _"You were so willing to throw away a life that I would be glad to have. Do not forget that I saved you. Without me, even Sans would not remember who you are. Your entire exsistance would be erased and scattered across space and time. You do understand why my work is so imperative of course? I under estimated the life span of a human..much less one as weak as you. A human was not made to live underground with out fresh air or bright sunlight. A shame really. I was growing to like you."_

He grabbed her face, pulling her to her feet. " _Dark, darker yet darker your soul grows. Soon it will be unable to support been you, let alone both of us. That is why my tests and work is so important. If I don't hurry, well, I will fail to exist."_ "If my life is so short don't I have a right to choose what happens to it?!" Frisk yelled and grasped her chest, realizing she was now just a corporeal creature. _"Your body, however badly it is holding up is what is important now."_ "Gaster don't please!" Frisk begged but watched her body walk away. She sighed and stood up, walking after him. "If I were only taller this would begin to feel like home." He stopped and turned towards a wall, scrolling through the screen, listening to one of Alphys entries. "Determination extraction? Ah. Beautiful, I see my old work got put to use. Or so much, I am glad to see my work did not erase with me." His..well, her hands ran across the strange head shaped machine. "This may just be what I need. If I could extract determination from human souls, I may be able to sustain our form for a long time." "Who are you?! You look..human.." The doctor turned to see, the doctor. "Ah. You must be the Dr. Alphys I have been hearing about. It is a pleasure to meet you and must I say, you did a wonderful job following all my old notes and experiments." "Your not a human child are you? How did an adult get down here without my knowledge..a and h how d did you get in my lab?" The monster hesitated as Frisks body bowed. "My apologies. I am W.D Gaster. The former royal scientist." "Ff f former scientist?! Asgore never told me about a predecessor." "Ah. That may be because I do not exist. Not yet anyway." "Besides that is my old pa partners w work. You you shouldn't take credit for it." "Then tell me, how did you make this beautiful contraption." "S sans translated it for me..t t he old notes and j journals. I I couldn't read it one bit." Frisks hand clenched tightly as he stood back straight. "I see. That is a shame. I was hoping I would not have to.."

He stopped, feeling drool drip on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the large amalgamate standing there. "Ah. The amalgamate I read of your work Dr. These creatures are fascinating and dangerous. Many souls formed into one super creature. Ageless. Unable to feel pain and." He summoned a bone and threw it into the beast,, watching it absorb into its melty flesh. "And invulnerable. The power of determination is even greater then I got to find out." "I I its not a gg ood thing. Stop praising me! What I did was wrong!" Alphys defended herself nervously. _"Then why did you keep making them Alphys. You were gonna stop."_ Alphys looked around, almost hearing her voice but was unsure. "The path to progression sometimes involves on stepping on a few feet. Look at this creation! Souls combined into one mesh, immortal! And the process is so easy! Your determination extractor is the best thing I have seen in a long time. You must let me use it! With it..with it the fallen human's power would be mine!" "N n no! Y y y ou can't re aactive it! T t that was th orst thing I h avve eveer made!" He reached up, petting the side of the beast's face. "How many more of you are out here. I must know!" He grabbed Alphys's arms, "You must share me all your notes. I must know. How did you create the prince's new body. That soul less creature is just what I need to live." Alphys stood back, shaking as the Dr looked back, seeing the endogmy over him. "I read about you. You were the first creation were you not? I want to know more about you." He grabbed the the beast's face. "Your soul is a mess. A scientific extreme between life and death." Frisk's hand glowed in a dark and melted like form before striking the beast, messing around the beasts heart." It screamed in a pain as the creature exploded in a mess of dust and silvery goop before turning towards Alphys. She couldn't see the human and tensed up as she saw the giant dark creature standing there. He hovered over her as Alphys sank to the floor. "Who w who a a are y y you." He pulled back, seeing Undyne standing there as a spear barely flew past him.

"Stay away from my Alphys whatever you are!" "Undyne?" She ran over, lifting up Alphys, pulling her back. "What is wrong with you? Your arm is all casted up." Undyne frowned. "It's OK.w w w hat are you d d doing he here?" "I came looking for you! You haven't returned my calls in days! I was worried! I can't worry about my best friend?" "I t t though Papyrus was?" "He's my best guy friend!" Undyne put her down, pushing the doctor back behind her. "What the hell is that?" "Whom, the hell is that you mean." Gaster said, holding out his hands. "I am the one that made all of this. This beautiful work of the doctors. I am the one that will no longer be forgotten. I am W.D Gaster!" He started laughing as he lunged towards the two woman. All they could see was a giant black shadow come towards them then suddenly stopped, dripping over them. He looked back, seeing the spear stabbing through Frisk's stomach. "What..ArE YoU DOiNG?! **O** U _r_ s **O** Ul cAN Not ha **N** D _lE_ sU **C** h T **R** amA!" Frisk started crying, laughing as she stumbled back. "Our soul? Your not the same monster I sold my soul too..and now I wish I hadn't. I know Gaster. It's Sans. Your threatened by him...why? I don't know your history but I know that Sans is a lot smarter then he lets on..maybe he can..maybe he can save us..or save me..maybe he can save what's left of you. I'm sorry Alphys...I don't know what Chara has done to make you..continue your experiments, but I'm sorry. I think I just made it worse." Frisk collapsed on the ground. "Human!" Undyne ran over, sliding down and lifted her, making the spear vanish. "What's happening?! She's bleeding out." Alphys walked over, kneeling down, "What was that creature? It..it had the power to destroy the...endogomy...let's take her up to the real lab."

Alphys sat at her desk as Undyne wrapped the human up. "Alphys..what was she's talking about?..about experiments?" Alphys was quiet as Undyne walked over, moving some hair from her face. "Alphys." She spun the chair around, holding her face. "You never trust me. I know I'm not that smart but I still..care for you and I want to help when I can." "Oh Undyne.." " "She is my friend..she's also..the princess." "The...princess?" "I guess the royal family adopted her. She's really nice and she saved my butt a few times. Papyrus likes her as well and Sans...really likes her." "Well...I don't really know how to explain it...it's like there were two souls in her body...it's strange...that Gaster man..I have his notes around. I thought it was just Sans's work...but..I don't know. There is no mention of the monster anywhere." Alphys stood up, walking over. "I don't see that monster around anywhere..but you both saw them too right?" "Whatever the hell it was." Undyne said. "His name is Gaster..and he doesn't exist" She looked over seeing Frisk holding her chest. "Are you really the royal princess?" Alphys asked nervously. "I guess. But that doesn't matter to me. I'm Frisk." "How did you know my name?" "Your the royal scientists I've heard of you before. Your one of the smartest monsters in all underground." "R r r eally?" "Of course. Everyone says so." Undyne grabbed the dinosaurs shoulders, "See! I kept trying to tell you that." "I don't know if you'd understand better then me. I don't really understand..I have only...a part of a soul left..I died...mostly...and I met Gaster and he said that he could help me live. We've been together for a long time..but the longer he's with me..the worse he gets..I..honestly don't think he can handle determination either, although he's obsessed with it." "Interesting..could I? Look at your soul? I promise I won't hurt you." Alphys held out her hand slightly as Frisk summoned her soul. "How..unnatural It's half human soul and half...I don't know." "He's what's left a monster..I don't really know the story but he's not a bad man! He just..started getting worse..but I wish...for the first time, I wish I was alone. Sans not gonna want anything to do with me anymore."

Alphys rubbed her hands together. "Well, you won't have to..worry about that soon it looks like." "What do you mean?" Frisk asked as Alphys grew more nervous. "With the way your soul is holding...that..you won't...have much of a life left.." "What do you mean?" "Well...do you know the old stories of the royal prince and the fallen human? They say it's just a rumor but I..I know it's true because I'm the one that was there...when a monster absorbs a human soul, they gain incredible power but..it also destroys their soul..soon you will..I guess...become absorbed and then you won't exist" Frisk tensed up and started laughing. "I see...I guess..I should let him...no..no I have to." She got up, falling slightly before standing up. "I have something I have to go do...And Undyne..you should take her on a date while you can. Alphys has a huge crush on your right?" The shorter one blushed as Frisk left, entering the elevator, staring at her reflection in the shiny metal doors. "I know your listening. I know your not as bad as you keep acting. That your just as cut off from everything as I am..but you pushed Sans away for the last time!" She put her hands on the doors, holding her torso side, feeling the wrappings under it. "If you want to be with the first human..then let's go see him. I will end this limbo of a cycle once and for all."


	6. Freedom of Non-Exsistance

It took a day or so, but she made her way to the ruins battlegrounds. It's was a long road just before the snows of Snowdin. A place surrounded by woods that few ventured. She couldn't feel the piles of dust buried with the snow. The field had a dark and ashy color to it as she trended through it, it stained the bottom of her white dress. She came to a stop as her stick hit the large doors of the ruins. " _What do you exactly plan on doing? Talk to him? How well do you think that is going to go? By the looks of the dust here, I highly dough he's keen on listening."_ "I started this. I'm going to end it..we are going to end it." _"I will have no such part."_ She continued forward, leaving him no choice. "We are the only ones that can do it. Because we exist outside all of this. We are in and outside of time, these ruins, this snow. You said so yourself..we don't exist and we do Sans is right..this isn't isn't living." She turned, looking up at Gaster. "The longer you are with me, the worse you get..the more insane and abusive you become..but I can feel what emotions you do still have. Sadness..fear..you fear the limbo of that gray door the same way I do of that..genocide route..As long as I hide, the the time loop can't continue..but as long as I will never come. You will never truly move on with your research and I will die without ever getting to do the things I want. When I was with Sans..in the club. I went there by choice. By my choice! Not by yours or his or anyone's! I want..the right to control my own life..through my own eyes." Frisk turned back down the dark corridor, the flowers on her staff glowing slightly. "But I can't do it alone..please help me Gaster. My world is the same darkness as yours..like you said..we are inseparable" The human heard no response as she gripped her stick tighter and continued forward. She could hear the cries and low growling of the amalgamates. The ventured far from her, unwilling to approach It became obvious that Chara was letting her walk right in to him.

The home that Toriel lived in for so long laid in disaster and ruin, burned down by a strong hatred. There was deep vines growing from the walls and extended from deeper in the dungeon To the only entrance that there was to the underground on this side. Where she had met first met Flowery and Asriel..when she lost herself to Chara. "Well well. I've been looking for you." She stopped hearing footsteps approach The small child approached her, knife in hand. "Look at you. Damn you got fat and old. You've been hiding for a long time huh? And I see you've brought a friend." Chara held out him hand, extending it behind him. "Don't you love my masterpiece?" The 5 human souls, trapped in all their vials were entangled about the room in the vines. They all circled around the ceiling and down into a large beast with a deformed human-like head. It looks similar to Beast Flowey who had stopped her at the end of many resets. "He's only missing one soul." Frisk felt Gaster's hand grip tighter on her shoulder. _"That is my determination extractor..there was a prototype down in the old lab. How badly I wanted to bring it back to life and here it is."_ He walked past her, staring up at the beast. _"How amazing. It's beautiful. It runs off the power of human soul determination. It worked! And they said I was mad. You would have to harvest hundreds of human souls to get the determination to power all of the monsters and bring down the barrier. But there is is. With 5 lonely souls!..well six."_ He turned looking down at the human child. "I have waited a long time to meet you human. Your source of power is quite remarkable." Chara looked up at the creature. "What the hell are you?" Gaster laughed as his face started to melt, _"Your the one I have been looking for. A catalyst for the determination extractor! A shell for my new body!"_ Two hands appeared out of no where and grabbed the child as he became less corporeal Frisk fell to her knees. "Unhand me!" Chara snapped his fingers as two amalgamates appeared. The screamed at him as he didn't flinch, snapping his own fingers and a large blaster appeared above him, destroying the two beasts.

" _Come along now Chara was it? The machine only works if it has a source to draw power from. I've read about you from the new..royal scientists notes. You were adopted by the royal family, only to fall ill to poisoned flowers to gain the control of the Hypergod. Impressive really. He worried about you and just wanted to return you home and you used him to wipe out your whole village Very impressive. I wish to see the power of a human and monster soul fused."_ The mouth of the beast opened and he shoved the child inside, climbing in afterwards and vanished. Everything was quite until the beast's screen lite up. A few of the vines snapped as he broke from the walls, the human soul vials wrapped around his body, jutting from different sides. " **ThiS POwEr is AmAZInG! DeTErmiNAtIOn!"** Frisk held her body, feeling the beast step over her and head off through the ruins. The blizzard had grown stronger outside. The mixture of snow and dust blew around him. "Do you think your in control old man?!" Chara yelled, the TV screen glitching out. "You've made the mistake of giving me such a power! Screw Asriel! I should have found you long ago!" Two hands grabbed the screen. **"Do YOu KnOW What PoWEr TRulEy iS?! YOU KNOW NOTHING HUMAN!"** Gaster and Chara fought for control over the machine as the child forced vines into the ground and slowly began to absorb all the life in the underground. The lights flickered until going out. Small monster fell weak to the ground first as their parents followed. "What the hell is that?!" Undyne stopped in her tracks, Papyrus sliding into her. They stared up at the large beast. Sans slowed to a stop as Alphys stopped next to him, shaking. "That looks like that old machine in the old lab.." "determination extractor." "Is that you in there human!? It's about time you showed your face! I will destroy you here myself for everything you have done!" Undyne summoned her spears under it's body and struck the beast as the screen turned into Gaster's face. His strange hollow eyes and melty mouth smiled widely. "Ah. The brawn and the idiot! I am glad to finally meet you in person myself!" Alphys grabbed San's arm. "If he is there.." "where is Frisk?" "MAYBE HE'S A FRIEND GIANT MONSTER BEAST THING." The mouth opened and blasted at them, Paps barley able to put up bones to shield them. "I will take that as a no Paps!"

Chara's face appeared on the screen as well. "Come on old man! We both want the same thing! The destruction of humans right!" "Do not clump me in with you. You humans take your souls and determination for granted. If you fall, you can recover, but if we fall, we are turned into dust! Wiped away from exsistance! No one to **r** eM **E** _M_ **b** Er Yo **U**! _N_ o O **N** e KnO **W** s yO _u_ e _V_ E **r** E _X_ si **S** tE **D**!" The vines surrounded all the monsters, gripping them and bashed them around some before lifting them high in the air as other vines began to spread through out the underground. "Unhand me you thing you!" "You brawn types get on my nerves." Gaster sighed as he pulled Sans close to the screen. "You tried to stop all this once before. You have grown lazy my apprentice. Such a disappointment" "where's the kid Gaster?" "The human will live. I quite enjoy her company actually Might hold onto her for back up." "Chara!" They turned, getting a fireball to the face. "Asriel?! What the hell? If was you! You were the one that separated us! What? Couldn't handle our power anymore?! How dare you betray me for that Frisk?!" Chara fought against Gaster, gaining control of the determination extractor and blasted Asriel, missing him as the prince continued to dodge attacks. "Frisk says that I'm stronger without you! I'm not a cry baby anymore!" "But your still a coward! Why weren't you here to stop me in the first place? Before all this? You knew where I was and never told anyone! You still care about me don't you brother?" Asriel's hands brust into flame, "Don't call me that! You have no right anymore!...you will always be my brother but this isn't Chara! This is a freak!" "How dare you! I was the one who made us the hypergod! I'm the one that gave us such power and you go and throw it away! Tell me. Did you enjoy being a flower, cause I can turn you back! Just rip out your tiny little monster soul!" "I don't need that hypergod anymore..I'm...I'm..I'm a boss monster!" Asriel charged a fireball at the vines, singeing them. Chara grabbed the boy, lifting him up, pressing him against the screen. "And what do you plan on doing? You can't stop me. I am more powerful this way then when we were ever combined! I am free this way!"

"Unhand my child!" A much more powerful fireball charged towards the vines, burning Asriel free from it's grasp as she caught him. "Mom!" "LADY ASGORE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! IT IS DANGEROUS!" "Has it been done?" Toriel asked and Alphys nodded nervously. "Yeah. we managed to evacuate everyone from Snowdin your..um..Toriel." "Good." She turned towards the beast. "I should have taken care of you long ago..Chara..I am sorry my child. I had let you down..I was glad that you were gone. And now I see that you are no child! Your barley even human. You are just anger and evil!" **"I give no disrespect to the royal family. But you are in my way, I do not wish harm to come to you, but if you insist on stopping me."** Gaster tried to grab the two with vines as they dodged it and Asriel laughed. "See Mom! I'm strong enough to be on my own! LOOK OUT!" He pushed her out of the way and took a Gaster blast to the body, sending him rolling across the snow and crash into a rock. "Asriel!" She ran over to grab him, but was lifted up, energy draining from her. "Damn it..too..weak to keep struggling.." Undyne felt all her energy leave her. The underground grew darker and darker as life began to fade from it. **"I WILL END IT ALL! THEN I WILL GO THROUGH THAT BARRIER AND DESTROY THE WORLD!"** Chara started to laugh as the beast hunched over slightly. **"ENOUGH HUMAN! YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING. I CREATED THIS MACHINE! YOU ARE NOTHING!"** There was a power struggle over the creature as no one fought them while they fought each other "LOOK HERE OLD MAN! THESE ARE MY SOULS! HANDS OFF." "I do not want their souls. **I** W _a_ n **T** Y o _U_ **R** s!" Chara actually felt a slight sense of fear take over him. "All I need is a shell. A powerful soul to cling onto. You believed in the power of the Hypergod? With your determination and the determination extractor there is so much to be done!" "Get away from me old man!"

"Then I suppose you don't need mine anymore Gaster?" They looked back and saw Frisk slumped over her stick. "I know I'm no where near as smart as you..maybe I was afraid of what you'd do if you found out but..I understood every word you ever said. You've talked nothing but science and theories with me my whole life. I know how determination works, why humans have it and monsters don't. What happens when a monster absorbs a human soul, soul binding..I know that you can't open the barrier without 7 human souls and the soul of a boss monster." Frisk dropped the stick, standing up and summoned her soul. "Human!" "PRINCESS ARE YOU OK?!" "Yeah Paps..I'm OK...I know that monsters can't handle determination because it destroys their bodies...that is what happened to you isn't it Gaster? You fell into your experiment..you were destroyed by your own determination." Chara turned to attack the human and Gaster forced the machine to stop. "wH **a** t a **R** E y _o_ **u** **d** oINg _h_ U **M** an!?" Frisk gripped her soul tightly and squeezed, feeling the over baring pain shoot through her body as the soul began to break. **"HUMaN! WhAT ARE YoU DOIng!"** "I have just sat around watching Chara destroy my home..the place I love..that I hope to maybe see someday..and share the surface with everyone who wishes to see it.." Her soul shattered into pieces Her body began to break apart into small dissolving squares as she was erasing from existence "Papyrus, you are the strongest monster in all of Underground. Please continue to protect it like you always do. Alphys you are the smartest I know. You don't have to submit to anyone you don't want tell her. Undyne, Alphys loves you..take her out sometime, go watch some anime, just you two." Papyrus teared up some as Alphys turned red as Undyne turned her head towards the scientist. "Seriously? That whole spew in the lab wasn't rubbish?" "Uhh uhh umm uhmm well." "Alphys, I feel the same way." "Y y y you Doooo?!" She weakly smiled. "If we get out of this, we will spend all day in bed watching anime. All the ones you want."

"Frisk?" Asriel sat up, barley, blood flowing down his head. "Asriel..if it's OK. I'd love it if you'd be my brother. I don't want to replace anyone. I just want a place to be. You did all these years..I promise I won't let you go back to that soulless form...take care of Mom and Dad OK? You know they need baby sat." Asriel pulled to his feet. "DO NOT DO IT! DO YOU WANT TO KILL US BOTH?!" "No Gaster..we won't die..just go back where we both belong..to they gray door outside of time. We don't belong here anymore..my determination has corrupted your soul, as black as you think it is, it isn't not empty or else you wouldn't exists. But you do and I'm setting you free..I'm setting us free." The black part of his soul fell to the snow, dissolving as her body was barley left. "I love you all. Please protect our home..tomorrow will come. I promise and Sans!..Sans...it wasn't me. It never was..there are no sins crawling up my back...Thank you for showing me the ceiling stars. If it was the only image I ever saW I Am _g_ L **A** d _y_ Ou _w_ e **R** E _m_ **Y** La **S** t." And she was gone. The other human souls began to glow as their vials shattered, betraying their controller and scattered through out the underground. The screen static out and cracked, the beast's various body parts bursting and bleeding green. The monsters were released as the draining of underground ended. "Let us finish this captain" Toriel held her hand out, helping Undyne up. "Yeah! I feel this...warming power inside." "Me too." Asriel said, walking over. "It's like when I had another soul tied to mine.." "Come on Paps!" Undyne lifted the skeleton to his feet. "Let's show this thing the power of the royal guard..and family!" The four lined up, summoning their powers to the max, feeling an energy they haven't before. "Their souls." Alphys held her chest, "It's determination...so small..but fighting so hard..could it be?" Sans held his chest slightly, gripping his shirt tightly. **"Asriel! Mom! It's me Chara..come on..I didn't mean it seriously..right? It wasn't me.. it was that old man! IT was Frisk! You know she went through and killed all of you before!"** Chara felt his soul destroyed as all the magic came at him, along with the other souls. His cracked and vanished into nothingness. The determination extractor began to fall over to the edge and crash down into the abyss of nothingness. "Look!" Asriel ran over, seeing someone hang over the edge. "DAD!" Undyne ran over with Papyrus as they helped the king up. "What are you doing here your magisty! They said you were kidnapped!" "DAD!" Asriel hugged his father tight.

The king held his head. "I was in a..strange place..a place filled with fear and anger." "Of course." Alphys walked over. "You were in the machine. A boss soul is needed to break the barrier..if that was..that things purpose.." Toriel grabbed the king's ear, "You had us all worried sick you idiot! How could you leave your children in worry?!" "Asriel is fine.." "But Frisk is!" Toriel teared up and fell on her knees, crying into her hands. "She is free now." Asriel started to tear up. "Your free Frisk!" The prince cried into the sky. Sans turned slightly, seeing a melty form of Gaster beside him. _"You were right again Sans..I flew to close to the Sun..I truly believed. I still believe we could open the barrier without monsters could create their own determination, that barrier couldn't trap us..we'd have a chance to get revenge on humans..but.."_ "the kid has a way of changing things." _"She understood everything I talked about..and hid it from me. She had even me fooled. ME!..she was the first..good human I had met."_ "and you killed her." _"You had killed a few humans yourself before Sans...No."_ He held up his hand, holding a small fraction of her red soul. _"I..also cared for Frisk. I will make sure she doesn't disappear..I will fade away to the void a memory to my name..but she will live on..through her small bits of determination in your souls..she truly cared about monsters..maybe more then I did anymore.."_ He turned away from Sans. _"Maybe this will be the last time we met..my old friend."_ As he vanished. "heh..damn..." They had a funeral in the ruins. Without Chara there, and the determination extractor, the empty cavern had return to it's old state. A small golden flowered garden with the light shining in on it. Her stick stuck out the the garden bed, along with her giant harp from the castle. This way, she wouldn't be disturbed by any..wondering spirits way out here. Sans visited often, wondering if she could hear him through the small soul fragment that lived in his soul. He fell further into depression, which he hadn't believed was even possible.

Time passed. No more humans fell down the mountain, yet, time didn't feel a loop. Younger monsters grew, passing down stories of the mysterious white beasts and the second war against the great beast who took all the life of the underground, but was saved by the Royal Guard and the Royal family. No one knew about the blind human who had helped set them all free, earning her own freedom at the expense of her life...but in her last moment, she was in control. Toriel had gotten a new home just outside of Snowdin, free to live as herself again instead of the Ex-Queen. The barrier remained strong, unable to be broken..but no one seemed to care as much as before. They just survived a recent war and felt ready to expand more into the underground and worry about the surface a different day. One night, they all received a blank broken text. There was nothing on it but static screen and the phone would die out. No one second guessed it, but it was more then just an empty text..for a moment, it was a connection to non existence

 _A ghostly hand rested on the grave." **TheRE isN'T enOUgh sOuL leFT bUT...wITh thE fEw piECes lEFt...aND wiTH tHe LovE of YOuR frIenDs."** Gaster held out his hand as broken pieces of a soul. Pieces glowed a slightly color of a different monster, having been shared with another soul during the fight. They all carried a bit of her with them in their hearts, so she never truly vanished into the void of non-exsistance. **"We CaN NevER TRuLEY bE SEpErAteD."** The soul pieces glowed slightly, talking to him in a quiet voice. . "Gaster.." **"IT is NoT aS stROnG aS a HUmaN soUL, hoWeVER yOu woULd bE frEE."** "But I can't leave you here. We've been together for so long. It's not right to just leave you alone here again" " **THiS iS wHere I BElonG"** "No. No it's not. You belong where you want to be..Before you became obsessed with Chara..I enjoyed being with you. I learned so much about science and monster history. You obviously cared about the monsters as much as I do! You tried everything to make their lives better..Like you said..neither can exist without the other.." **"YoU WOUlD CaRRY My sIns? My smaLL soUL?"**_

" _Your..soul binding? You had planned on taking me over and destroying me..can we truly live in the..symbiosis? I will continue your research as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. I kinda like science too." **"I..wIlL ceAsE to EXsiSt.."** "No, you will..in me...in us W.D Gaster..will you become one soul with me? It would be better if we both existed as a new form then both of us lost in the void. **"iT..iS THerotIcLY PosSiBle...YEs..To Fill tHe gAp cHaRA lEft..WiTH mY ApoLoGieS."** "Gaster..I forgive you. I hope that someday..maybe we can separate and you can be your own again. I hope that I am an..OK host for now."_ _**"YoU wERe tHe fIRst huMaN tHAt caRED abOUT monSTers iN a lOng tIMe..I woUld be hoNORed..IF I CoULd do ONe gOOd thING foR YOU iS MAke SUre yOUR nOt ALonE. GO sEE tHE WOrLD WIth mY EYes, fOR tHE boTH of US. iT IS mY GifT..fOr shARIng yOURs wITH mE."**_


	7. Soul Symbiosis

Rumors began to spread of a white beast guarding the old ruins, preventing anyone from entering. They have seen it sneaking into town at night, stealing strange objects from the shops like pencils and paper, notebooks and erasers. Wouldn't it be stealing food, it loved dog food. Alphys was very curious about the beast, but had no time to try and capture it. She had asked Sans a favor and reluctantly, he agreed to it. He set out some dog food and had to keep the royal guard from snatching it up. He had started to drift asleep in the snow when a small white dog snagged the food bowl and took off. "really dog? the whole bowl and all?" He sighed, rising to his feet and followed after. "hey puppster. where did ya go.." His feet stopped just outside the large ruin doors. They were cracked open. He didn't seem to remember it this way. They were usually shut. His slippers made no noise as he walked across the floor. To his surprise, an area of the home ruins seemed to be cleared out. There was piles of papers and pencils too small to write with. The writing was illegible, almost as if it was a child learning how to draw letters. He heard dog barking in a few rooms back and continued to head back, deeper in. There was music playing. "Hello you!" A voice said, responding to a dogs bark. There was a deeper more demonic bark in replay. "Hey! Don't. Calm down." He stopped in his tracks, seeing a taller, darkly dressed monster. They had bandages wrapped around their eyes. Their hands reset on the amalgamate, keeping it from the barking smaller dog. "It's alright guys." They petted their head, calming the beast down. The monster tripped a few times, kneeling down and petting the smaller dog. "Where did you get this bowl little guy? Aren't you the one that is always messing with Papyrus? I'm glad to finally meet you." The monster laughed as the dog ran off.

"Come on. We should go make sure the door is shut behind him." The beast didn't move. The monster laughed, walking over. "OK Nap first, then I'll go check." They sat down at the harp, strumming it a few times before starting to play. Sans watched in quiet for a while as the flowers by their feet seemed to glow and give off magic partials The amalgamate sunk into the floor, disappearing. "No wait!" The monster jumped up, kneeling on the ground. "Why do you run away every time'' They sighed, standing up and made their way to the doorway, coming to a stop. They stared down at Sans, but didn't seem to see him through the bandages. "Are you still there white dog?" The skeleton stepped back as they walked past him, to the ruins clearing. "Every time I try to heal you, you run away..why? Is it because your soul is a jumbled mess? Is one of you running away but the others aren't. I hope we can take you home again someday. Maybe..I can return home someday. Its..kinda lonely without you here. But I'm too scared to face out there..I have your face." The monster sighed and turned suddenly hearing Sans there for a split second. "Hello?" But saw nothing. Sans came back to watch the monster in the ruins. Swearing up and down it was Gaster but something was strange. He didn't talk like he used too and he actually appeared shorter then the skeleton remembered. Kinder..like he used to be. One night he was laying half asleep in bis bed when he felt a presence enter the room. The monster was there. They walked over and knelt down. "You have been watching me haven't you? Just like old times." It was quiet, not noticing his eye sockets open under his arm. They leaned over Sans, holding their chest. "Please forgive him..me..us. Forgive us. It was better then the void..thank you for keeping my soul safe."

It was a female voice. A familiar one. The monster pulled back. "No, he wouldn't be happy to see us..I'm glad he didn't hurt you Sans..I hope I can face you again someday." She stepped back, vanishing in a familiar shortcut, leaving behind small yellow petals. He moved his arm from his face and sat up, staring at where she stood. His feet moved over the edge of his bed as he walked over, feeling the energy change and followed suit. There was a splash as he landed in the waters of Waterfall. "you could always face me now Gaster." He called to the air. "i'm not much for surprise visits, expectantly from the dead." There was no replay other then whispers of the flowers of someone muttering to themselves. His feet continued down the path of speakers until he came into the large opening of ceiling stars, hovering just over a lake. The tall monster was sitting there, staring up at them, her hands running in the water of the lake beside her. "Gaster..how the hell are you here?" She turned suddenly. Part of her face was still bandaged up, but he could see half of his face. He could see Gaster. "what..are you?" She smiled turning her face away. "I was hoping I'd be more prepared when we saw you but I expected to have a little more time." She stood up and turned to face him. "You look as beautiful as my only glimpse" "why do you get to be here?!" He grabbed her soul, grasping tightly. It was a monster soul but much smaller then he had seen. It was almost the size of a child's soul marbled with an ebony darkness in it. "again, why are you here GASTER?!" Her hand glowed yellow slightly as she broke his grip on her soul. "I'm sorry..I cant right now. I made a promise to someone, but I will tell you all about it soon Sans." And she vanished from his sight. His hand held extended as it shook. His name sounded just like how she used to say it.

He spent weeks looking for her again but she had vacated the ruins. She always felt right there but so far out of reach. Then one day there was no guards in Grillzbys. It was suspicious. Sure they did their guard duty but there was always at least one or two lazing about in the bar. Papyrus made it his duty to investigate. Why he couldn't protect all of Snowdin by himself as amazing as he was. The skeleton dragged the lazy brother along telling him its his job as a sentry to do as well. "I SWEAR IF THEY BROKE MY SNOWMAN AGIAN I WILL GIVE THEM ALL A GOOD TALKING TOO ABOUT RESPECTING PROPERTY." "so you have a bone to pick with them?" SANS!" They stopped and snuck behind a tree. They saw the dogs sniffing the large white amalgamate They were excited calling it friend and family. They saw the back of the tall dark monster. "You guys must understand though. They have to live out here. It is where they are most comfortable" "ITS THE WHITE BEAST THATS BEEN STEALING FROM THE SHOP KEEPS! IVE CAUGHT YOU." Papyrus jumped out summoning a bone. The guards scattered as Frisk blocked the pathway. "It means no harm. Its not like the others. Their soul is still there. I was asking to steal those things. Take me instead." Sans stared at her face. It was unbandaged and her pale blue eye glowed slightly under her chestnut hair. "WELL. IF YOUR WILLING TO TAKE BLAME FOR YOUR OWN MISDEEDS. USING A...WHAT EVER THAT THING IS TO DO YOUR EVIL BIDDING. I THOUGHT SNOWDIN CITIZENS KNEW BETTER!" She smiled holding out her hands. "I accept that and won't resist arrest...although I really could use a rest first." Sans chuckled. "I mean I'm not much of a magician, but I have a pretty good disappearing act." She snapped her fingers and the white beast vanished. "WHAO. HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" She smiled, "It will come back. It comes and goes as it pleases. You will see it again" She assured the other guard

Sans laughed slightly, "hey paps. I don't think you should be attacking the princess." "SANS WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THE PRINCESS IS ON VACATION." The monster's hands rose to her mouth. . "Your Papyrus?! You do look as cool and handsome as you claimed. It is me! Frisk!" She ran over grabbing his hands. "I can see you! Mettaton is so lucky!" She teared up slightly. "PRINCESS?! IS IT ACTULLY YOU? YOUR A MONSTER NOW?! WOWWIE!?" He grabbed her spinning her slightly. "YOUR ALMOST AS TALL AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS. YOU MUST HAVE BEEN EATING LOTS OF SPAGETTI." Frisk just kept crying. "Sure Papyrus." "THAT IS FANTASTIC! I MUST TELL UNDYNE! SHE MISSED YOU TOO PRINCESS!" The guard suddenly ran off in a hurry. She looked up seeing Sans standing there. She folded her arms nervously. "gaster?" She shook her head." We are..Gaster but I..am mostly me.. She shook her head. "Sans I'm..it was the only way..true soul symbiosis" He just stared at her; his eyes blacked out causing her to grow nervous "I'm sorry. It was a mistake to come back. You only see his face don't you." She stumbled back slightly as he put his head against her arms lifting and hugged her tightly. "Sans?" "were you trying to make me have a bad time kid?! do you know what its like to watch someone shatter their own soul. watch someone you love die by suicide!" His eye glowed as he started crying. "You understand that..it's me? It was the only way I could save everyone." "stop carrying the weight of everyone sins by yourself." He pulled back, "im being sin-cere right now." She snickered slightly. He continued with puns until she sat down laughing so hard. "it is you..isn't Frisk? truly this time?" The monster smiled. "Please forgive me Sans." "hehe. i forgave you a long time ago." "I'm sure this isn't the face you want to look at. "its still your voice..mostly your soul. you said you can see more without distractions." "Then why wont you look me in the face?" She asked, rising to her feet.

He reached up, grabbing her face and pulling her down. "are you the one who can't look at your own face?" "It's..a lot of his face." She smiled. "But I can see now. He gave me his sight so I can just look at you instead." Frisk pulled back. "I'm sorry. I kept running from you. I promised them a long time ago I'd help them home." Sans stepped forward sighing and holding out his hand "whose gonna help you home?" "Oh Sans I cant. Look at me." "all anyone will see is what you let them." "So you forgive us." "i judge by actions." "I remember at one point you said you weren't here to judge." She hesitated to take his hand. "Is it..alright to?" "didn't stop you before." Frisk rested her hand on his as their souls started glowing. He dragged her closer staring up at her. "you know its been a while. im still sore about what you said back in that bathroom." "I'm sor.." "but then again it wasn't you was it?" His hand gripped around hers "this is." He pulled her down and kissed her smile with his own. They gripped tighter deepening the kiss. She pulled back seeing him bright blue. "Sans that was.." "i know your feeling uplifted but your taking it too literately" She noticed she had picked him up off his feet. "Oh..Oh She set him down. "Is this OK? I know I look a lot like him.. " "Frisk. you exist its OK Besides you don't look that much like him." He was lowered to his feet as she rubbed her arms. "Your not mad I didn't come back." "wanna tell me about it? maybe over a burger?" She chuckled taking his hand. "Let me handle it." They appeared before Grillzbys before he could blink. "kid did you?" She smiled opening the door, "Symbiosis." They sat at the counter. "So you..fused?" "Kinda like the amalgamates. We were both broken souls. His theory He believes that is how that is how Asriel and Chara became one monster." "believed" "Huh?" She turned to him. "its how he believed right?" She chuckled. "Sure Sans." "kid don't mess with me." She held her chest.

"He is still here like before. But weren't just Frisk and Gaster. We are..this. Its mostly me but his memories his ideas...his thoughts sometimes." She smiled brightly "But also his sight. I've spent hours just watching the snow fall. Everything is so beautiful." Sans fingers fiddled with a ketchup bottle. "i see..but it's you in control?" Frisk spun the chair leaning over slightly. "No one truly has control over their life. But yes it is mine." Sans shivered slightly. It was apparent that this was more then Frisk anymore. His feelings felt confused. It was Gaster in there that sent his magic boiling but it was Frisk right here that lite up his underground The front doors flew open. "Hey trash bag! You think this is funny?" The tall monster approached grabbing the skeletons hoodie lifting him up. "well it swept me off my feet." His capture shoved a cellphone in his face. "What kinda of text is this? Are we gonna have to fight?!" The skeleton shrugged his shoulders. "i'm more of a lover not a fighter." The tall monsters arm was suddenly pulled back. A semi transparent hand held it back. They looked at Frisk hand glowing yellow slightly as she dropped it. "Dadsgore?! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you." They stared at her confused."holy shit that was a good one. see Flowey. even your sister thinks you look like Asgore." "I do not! Don t call me that! I'm nothing like h..Wait." He dropped the skeleton and walked over. Frisks hands were to her mouth. "Asriel? Is that.." She stood up looking up at him. "Has it..how long was I? Oh god..how long was I dead..But your..so old...you can't be Asriel is just a kid...I existed outside of time...it could be a second, it could be hundreds of years..he warned me...how long as it been? What happened? If anyone even still alive? Am I...all alone?"

Her hands gripped on her head feeling her vision start to fade. Transparent hands held at her head, intertwined in the hair. "Am I even here? I know it was a long time but..monsters age so slowly. Is this really Sans? My brother? Am I alive? I can't..see anything...every time our e _M_ **o** TIo **N** s g _E_ **T** oU **T** oF _C_ o **N** Tr _o_ L.." She was engulfed by the large monster. "Frisk is that really you? Where is Gaster?! How are you? But your soul?!" She was overcome by a feeling of familiarity First hugging the small crying goat way back when. "Asriel?" Her vision comeback as she looked up at him. "So that's what you look like. Its just what I imagined..well..a lot taller." "YOU IDIOT! DON'T EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGIAN!" The prince gripped tighter. "I already lost one sibling! I can't believe you made me go through that!..I can't believe your alive.." Asriel pulled back, staring down at the short monster. "Your so short.." "Who cares! Asriel! I can see look." She grabbed his ears and started flopping them up with her hands. "His sight..it's only one eye but.." "Gaster?" Frisk nodded as he knelt down. "You've...been gone for so long." "I can tell." She sighed, rubbing his ear with her hand. "I'm sorry." "OH we have to tell Mom Come on! Ill race you old lady." Frisk smiled "your the one that got old! I haven't aged any!" she looked down at Sans closing his phone. "i guess you got someone to take you home." "Thank you Sans." And she chased off after the goat. He slide to a stop as Frisk appeared in front of him. "I don't have short legs anymore." She chuckled. Her smile faded as she saw the fear in his eyes. She rubbed her arms under her poofy sleeves. "You only see him as well? I saw it when my bison first came back. Seeing him in my mind..I..saw myself once before so imagine my shock when I didn't see me looking back at me. And now the first time I see you, it's not..the Asriel I know. Nothing is what I expecting..I don't know what I expected though to be honest." "Frisk." She tensed up as the monster loomed over her.

"What happened to Gaster?" She looked down at the ground. "He's here...we are fused..kinda like how you and Chara used to be." "WHAT?!" "It's not as toxic as you we..as we were were. It is mostly me now I promise that we won't hurt you anymore." "Frisk I'm..I'm sorry what happened. I feel like part of it was my fault. If I had only been stronger with Chara." She put her hand on his shoulder, "It's OK That's...really really long time ago past. Now I believe you were taking me somewhere?" She smiled and he sigh, chuckling, "Alright Frisk. Come on." The kitchen doors flew open as the former queen was trying to get the staff to leave her be so she could do the cooking. She didn't move into the castle, but she was often there for days on end to spend time with her son and help Asgore keep things in control. No humans came anymore and the days continued out of their repetitive cycle. "Mom!" Toriel turned slowly as her son grabbed her arms. "Frisk is back!" Toriels eyes lite up as she put her bowl down. "Don't play with me my child. I can't handle the heart break again" "No it's true! She's free and..well I mean she looks different but she is still Frisk I promise. Just don't be scared." "Oh no. She's a flower isn't she?" "Well..I'm a monster of sorts anyway." Toriel looked past her son, seeing the monster standing there, hands wrapped in her dress. "Mom..I'm..home." Toriel walked over. "My child. Is it really?" She put her hands on her face, lifting it and looking into her eye. "Your alive. Your really here." She held Frisk tightly. "It's a miracle." They both sank to the ground and started crying. "I already lost two children before. I couldn't believe I lost you too." "I'm here now.." Frisk assured and Toriel smiled, calming down. "Yes. Yes you are." Toriel couldn't stop crying as she pulled Asriel down into a group hug. "My family is all here again Don't you ever go and do anything so stupid again!" She scorned Frisk, but happily.

"Tory!" Asgore burst open the door as she glared at him. "Do not call me that!" "I'm sorry. Toriel. There was a lot of crying and." He stared down at the pile of hugging monsters." "I do not recognize your face. Are you new to New Home?" "Dad!" She ran over, jumping into the giant's arms, hugging him. "I'm so sorry! I won't disappear again!" "Frisk?!" He held her on his shoulder. "My Frisk! Your still so small! But such a beautiful monster now! Look how beautiful she is Toriel." The woman folded her arms and her frown softened. "We should have a celebration!" "Come again?" Frisk asked nervously. "A PARTY. To celebrate my family back together!" "I don't really want that kind of attention right now." Frisk said nervously as the king put her down. "Noncence!" And he ran off, calling for the staff to prepare a feast. She held her arms. "This..isn't..a gooD I **D** e _A_." Toriel put her hand on the monster's shoulder. "Your dad can be..passionate Let him have his celebration. A celebration of love. Think of it as a celebration for all monsters." "OK I can get behind that!" Asriel chimed in, seeing the darkness had started to take his sisters thoughts. "I do hope no one is..thrown off by your..transformation." Frisk's hands clenched up. Word of the party has spread quickly and many monsters piled into the castle. There was whispers among the guests of the royal princess returning, but no one knew who it was. Frisk slipped from the main party, sighing and walked down the more empty halls. The noise wasn't new, but her mind having to register sight to go with every noise was a bit much. Her feet took her to the garden as she sat in the flowers. They were quiet and the voices of the party only faintly echoed through the halls. She had wondered the party in hopes of finding her friends, but she had no idea what they looked like and with all the noise, she had no way of hearing them out..if they were still even around.

"I know monsters age slowly or almost non exsistantly...but how long have I been in..non-exsistance?" She stood up, walking over to the harp, pulling over the old worn stool. "I feel so alone..even with my family here. Without Gaster." She held her chest slightly. "It..it's OK though..I have a whole underground I can finally go see." She started to play the harp, finding it much easier to recognize what she was playing then before. Watching her own hands pluck the strings didn't throw her off. Frisk stopped playing, looking down at her hands and seeing her soul glowing slightly. She looked out at the garden as flowers began to bloom and multiply "I can use magic now?!" She knelt down, touching a flower, feeling it grown in her hands and bloom open. "He always said I had potential if I focused." She smiled, standing up and continued to play. The petals on her head began to glow as her headache and swimming feeling began to leave her head. She could still harness the healing properties of the flowers. "I've always wanted to do magic! I mean..I could before with his help...but this is amazing!" She stopped playing, twirling through the flowers as they bloomed under her feet and almost seemed to part where ever her foot landed. She stopped, panting and sat back down on the stool as all the glowing stopped. Her soul was racing. "I guess I better be more careful..I don't have anyone to tell me my limits..I guess I have to learn those myself." Sans walked into the doorway, seeing her talking to herself. Her arms folded, but he could faintly see the glowing hands around her touching the flowers. "Maybe magic is more of the key Monsters can use magic where humans can not maybe in place of determination. Would that help the beasts any." "people are going to think you are crazy if you keep talking to yourself." She jumped slightly, turning to see the skeleton there. "Sorry just thinking." "you or him?" 'Sans stop." Frisk walked over. "This is going to be an issue isn't it?" Sans sighed, hands in his pocket. "it's a hang up i will get past. I still see mostly you Frisk."

"THERE YOU ARE SANS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Papyrus came through the door quickly. "COME ON GUYS. SEE I WASN'T JOKING! THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOESN'T JOKE!." Undyne was dragged in by the skeletons grip, who was trailed back Alphys. "Paps. That's not a human that's a monster." "I KNOW! PRINCESS FRISK IS A MONSTER NOW! JUST LIKE US. ISN'T THAT AMAZING!." "Papyrus. Please don't call me princess." Frisk finally broke his excited. "No way!" Undyne walked over, hitting the girl's back playfully "You have a lot of nerve just showing up like this! After the way you just disappeared!" "Undyne..I'm so sorry." "You can't just kick that human's butt and then disappear! I wanted you to show me how you were so passionate in the face of that danger! The power you gave us was awesome! And now your a monster too! Just proving that monsters are stronger then humans think!" "AND SHE CAN SEE! SHE ISN'T BLIND ANYMORE! SHE CAN SEE HOW AMAZING WE ARE!" Frisk was so swept up in the moment, she had almost forgotten. "That's right! Undyne! Your eye patch is so cool! And your scars are bad-ass I can see what Alphys crushes on you so hard!" "That's great! I'll have to fight you on even terms this time!" "Of course!" "Frisk? Is that you?!" Alphys came over. "Alphys!" She hugged the scientist tightly. "Thank you for keeping everyone safe! You probably don't remember what I'm talking about..it's been so long for you guys." "How is this possible? Your soul?" "Oh..here." She held it out as Alphys adjusted her glasses. "It is a monster soul..I don't understand how this is possible but you seem healthy and OK" "I'm better then OK! I can see and use magic just like everyone! I'm so happy!" Frisk looked up at all them and started crying. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long..I don't know how long it's been but..I hope we can still be friends." "OF COURSE! JUST CAUSE YOU LOOK DIFFRENT DOESN'T SUDDENLY MAKE YOU A STRANGER!"

The party was fantastic. Full of happy memories and a few fights, but nothing that would spoil the day. It dragged long into the night and at the end of the day, Frisk had slipped away, not knowing the shorter skeleton trailed her. She stopped by a random wall in Waterfall, a bundle of yellow flowers in her hands. "This must seem silly. Your here with me, but I still want you to have this..if there is some chance that part of you is still trapped there. I want you to know that you exist I know who you are W.D Gaster. You aren't alone anymore." She placed the flowers against the wall where once there was a gray door. "Darker yet darker, but not the emptiness it once was. It is a blank soul ready to make a life of it's own choice. A blank canvas as you would call it." Her hand rested on her chest. "It's rude to listen to people's private conversations Sans." Frisk turned, seeing him standing there. "yeah, I get that a are you here?" "I wanted to pay my respects..just encase" Sans started at the monster for a while before walking over and taking her hand. "come on ki...come on Frisk. I don't need you getting lost again" She gripped it tighter and knelt down, eye glowing yellow. "I won't be lost anymore if you stay at my side." The skeleton blushed as she leaned in, kissing him, wrapping her arms around him, leading him to the ground to deepen the kiss, knowing they would never be alone again

~Fin


End file.
